Moral Decorum
by SkellingtonZero
Summary: Based off of Dante's Inferno; Inuyasha must travel down into Hell with the help of the Fallen Monk Miroku and attempt to survive to rescue Kagome's soul. But it won't be close to easy with betrayal, tempting deals, a nasty past, and a guilty conscious. Not to mention Kagome has a few problems of her own. -L mature language, AU, mild humor,
1. Entering Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; they belong to their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Requested by: Secretly Insane

Authors Note: This was requested last year, my deepest apologies that it took so long but I wanted to make sure I did the best job I could.

Moral Decorum

Chapter 1 Entering Hell

_Inuyasha,_

_Come to the cemetery alone at midnight on the twelfth of December. Only you alone can save Kagome._

_But you must want to save her for gracious reasons and not because of selfish, otherwise it will not work._

_She has been tortured for two long years since her death and if your reasons for wanting to see her one last time are false, you too shall join the realm of despair and darkness forever cursed to spend the rest of eternity in the depths of hell._

_Make your decision._

_I will be waiting._

_- Miroku_

"Who the hell is Miroku?" Inuyasha muttered as he once again read the letter he found attached to his front door. It was written in white ink on black parchment paper and tied with a red string that disintegrated upon his touch. Wondering if this was some cruel joke he tossed the letter onto the kitchen table and marched down the front hall to his front door and yanked it open, expecting to see some asshole laughing at him. Instead he found nothing but the light of moon shinning down on the snow covered lawn.

Frustrated he slammed the door and stalked back into the kitchen to stare down at the white ink glistening under the kitchen light.

Kagome. Kagome Higarashi, she's been dead for two whole years. Why now? Who would be so cruel as to re-open such a painful wound?

Cursing he turned around and walked into his home office, pacing and wearing out the expensive hand-made Indian rug he had imported to his new house in America. He use to live in Japan with Kagome, they had planned to settle down in the country side and create a large family with at least three sons; but that didn't happen. Kagome died and about six months after her death he moved her body and his entire life to America. He couldn't stand the looks of hate, mistrust and pity he use to receive on a daily basis and decided he needed to do something, which he did. He packed up and much to the displeasure of Kagome's mother and brother, having the money to do so; he moved her body to America. It was the one thing he took with him from Japan.

Inuyasha made his money running his own company in the insurance business having studied a bit of it in Japan under Kagome's insistence. He was completely grateful to her pushing and pestering but ultimately hated the idea that she was not here to reap the rewards with him. Not that he was sure given her emotional capability that she would even understand the extent of his success.

Kagome suffered from a severe case of depression that worried everyone around her; she was prone to randomly for days on end, wallowing in a state of self hatred so bad there were times her family and him had to hospitalize her for fear she would commit suicide. But despite her personal problems she loved Inuyasha with all her heart and wanted the best for him and forced him to take the classes that gave him the footings to make his millions in America.

"Kagome." The name tumbled off his lips sounded foreign even to his ears; it had been about a year since he last spoke her name aloud, though he thought of her often. "Who went to the extent to find me?" He walked over to the large pane of glass windows beside his desk and looked out at the white expanse of snow. There wasn't many people here that even knew Kagome had once existed, only people that worked in the funeral home knew of her and even then there isn't any reason for them to torture him in such a way.

But it still begs the question who is Miroku and how did he find Inuyasha and how does he know about Kagome? Ever since he left he hadn't made any contact with Kagome's mother or brother, and no one in Japan cared that much for him to track him down so who is this person? What do they want? And why _now_?

**OOO**

At the very last minute Inuyasha decided to go and meet this stranger and confront him. Who was he to try and threaten Inuyasha? He has the money to make this person disappear and if that's what it'll take to shut this mental stranger up, so be it.

It had snowed yet again about half any hour before, which meant the ground was coated in a fresh layer of white. Inuyasha left a trail of footprints marking his way as he quickly walked down to the cemetery not ten minutes from his house. He had chosen his house given the proximity to the cemetery even though he hardly ever visits; although he pays extra every year to have one of the grave tenders place their choice of fresh flowers weekly at her site.

Along the way he tried to think of reasons this stranger might be pestering him but the only logical conclusion to draw was that it was a sick joke. Slightly annoyed by the thought that this just might be someone's idea of a joke, Inuyasha walked into the cemetery five to twelve with shoulders hunched against the cold, boots laced up, wearing a thick dark blue hooded jacket and a black scarf with his long hair tied back.

"Well I'm here." He mumbled and wandered around the grave stones for a bit, his harsh gaze softening the longer he looked at the large monuments marking the dearly lost. Almost immediately his feet led him to Kagome's grave; a large monument loomed over her grave marking it. Someone had placed a flowered wreath on the angles head but he paid no mind to it as he stared down at the etchings marking her name. "Kagome." He whispered, his heart ripping anew at the sight of her grave.

"You came." A calm male's voice spoke, surprising Inuyasha.

"Fuck!" His head whipped around to see a tall man with short black hair holding some sort of gold staff staring at him. "Who the hell are you?"

The stranger tutted at his foul language but smiled. "My name is Miroku. I take it you got my letter."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he stared at Miroku who was dressed in a long back overcoat, a black dress shirt, slacks and loafers. "So you're the one fucking with me." His lip curled in disgust. "Who the hell do you think you are? Kagome's fucking dead! She's been dead for two years and now you come along and rip open old wounds!" He stalked up to the man who didn't even flinch. "I should punch you in the face."

"You wouldn't." Miroku calmly stated.

"And why wouldn't I?" Inuyasha whispered, his hands fisting in his pockets.

Miroku stared down at Inuyasha for a few seconds before speaking. "Because Kagome sent me to get you."

At that Inuyasha stumbled back as cold terror ran through him at the implication. "Kagome's dead." He whispered.

"Yes, she is."

"She's been dead for two years, there's no way…"

"Yes, there is a way." Miroku shifted his staff, causing the ringlets to make a soft jingling sound that carried on the wind. "Kagome herself sent me to get you."

"But she's dead."

It was then Miroku gave a soft sigh and dropped his shoulders a bit. "Are we really going to go through this again? Yes. Kagome is dead. Yes. She's been dead for two years. And _yes_. She herself sent me here to _Earth _to get you."

Inuyasha staggered for a few steps before catching himself on Kagome's Angel monument, he heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed a hand down his face while the other clenched the Angel's foot to keep himself upright. Suddenly he didn't feel so well anymore. "Right…right…" He mumbled and rubbed his eyes, trying to digest the information. "So…that means you're not…human?" He chanced a glance up at Miroku, hoping to not see the man therefore he can just go to the hospital claiming he's finally gone mad.

Unfortunately there Miroku stood, solid as any other man with the wind blowing through his short hair. "Correct I am not human." He sent Inuyasha a charming smile. "Kagome told me you were quick, I was beginning to doubt her."

"Then what the fuck _are_ you? And where is she? She's supposed to be…" He trailed off, his eyes dropping to the grave beneath his feet, his worst fears playing themselves out in his mind. Are there still body snatchers? Did someone dig up her grave? Is there a way to make money off something like that?

Miroku shifted, sending another set of jangling through the cemetery. "Kagome's body rests in her grave but her soul is in Hell." He began slowly, gauging Inuyasha's reaction. To his credit the man didn't waver just looked up and locked eyes with him. "I am a fallen Monk, forever sentenced to guide the lost through the depths of Hell, watching as they either succeed in their quests, or fail."

"I'm not lost." Inuyasha snapped, slowly removing himself off of Kagome's grave and releasing his hold on the Angel's feet. "I'm not lost or going on some quest."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! I'm just fine so you can just fuck off with your bullshit; Kagome's dead." He glanced back down at the grave and shook his head. "And you should be ashamed for dragging it back up."

"You are lost Inuyasha."

"Look just f-"

"You have lost your way since Kagome died; you make money your happiness and spend your days eating, drinking and having meaningless sex. You drink from the finest wines but taste none of them. You watch others fail and take pleasure in their failure instead of offering words of sympathy or help. You, Inuyasha are nearing thirty. A self made millionaire and yet you have managed to lose sight of what's important."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and suppressed a wry smile at this so-called monk and his chastising. "And what might that be?" He humored dryly.

"God."

Inuyasha snorted and shook his head, hardly believing what he was hearing. Here he stood in the middle of a snow covered cemetery in front of his dead fiancé's grave chatting with a man that claims he's some sort of fallen monk on some mission from his deceased fiancé's soul. Maybe he really has gone mad. Perhaps he should stop off at the hospital and make sure nothings off in his head; after all he did eat day old Chinese food earlier.

"Don't laugh. I'm serious, having spiritual guidance will perhaps save you and Kagome from an eternity spent in-"

Suddenly Inuyasha realized something. "Hey how the fucking hell do you know what I spend my time doing?" He eyed the monk. "Have you been spying on me? Holy shit you have! That's it, I'm suing you a-"

"Inuyasha I know what you've been doing because I see what all sinners do being the guide that I am. Kagome and I have watched you for the past two years, we've seen the deeds that you have done, the missed opportunities that you h-"

At that Inuyasha threw up his hands dramatically in surrender. "Oh for fucks sake! Alright alright! If I go on this so called quest will you shut up about God and being lost already? And stop bringing up Kagome!" He growled. "Have some sort of decency man!"

Miroku scoffed. "Say's the one who can't stop using profanity."

Pointedly Inuyasha ignored the jib thinking that it's best to humor this obviously insane man instead of arguing with him. Perhaps then he'd just go away and Inuyasha could go file a police report on him and let them do their job. "Alright so where do I begin this quest?"

Pleased with his charge finally being compliant Miroku gestured to the monument over Kagome's grave. "By going through the entrance of course." He answered with a smile.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me?"

The fallen monk shook his head. "You first."

He eyed the monument with amusement; clearly this monk has been smoking something. "Okay, I'll go first." He held up his hands in mock surrender again and began to casually walk back to the monument. "So how does this entrance thing work? Is there a button? Do I tap the Angel's toe three times? Click my heels together?" He derided.

"No, nothing like that." Miroku spoke from behind before ramming the end of his staff against the base of the monument, startling Inuyasha.

"What the fuck man!"

"Language."

They both watched as the base began to crack, lines forming from the impact of the staff and traveling all the way up the Angel's feet to her head. "You idiot! You broke the monument! Do you have any goddamn idea how much th-"

"Just watch."

Highly pissed off, Inuyasha fell silent and watched the cracks continue to form until one long crack appeared in the middle of the monument and the entire thing broke in two; but neither side fell, they both opened up forming a v-shape and revealed a set of black, polished stairs that gleamed under the light of the full moon.

"Fucking hell."

Pleased, Miroku grinned and pointed with his staff down the stairs. "That's exactly where we're going."

**OOO**

In awe Inuyasha stepped down the stairs, making it to the third before he started poking the walls, trying to discern if it's real or all in his head. Understandingly Miroku waited while he groped the frozen soil of the earth and stomped his feet against the solid stairs before turning to look up at the monk. He made one hell of a sight against the backdrop of the full moon and white gleaming snow dressed in all black with a gold staff in one arm.

Suddenly it hit him; this was all happening. "So…all that shit you said was real?" Inuyasha wearily asked, fear beginning to seep into his brain.

Miroku nodded then gestured with his staff down the staircase. "We must go."

Contemplating just what he has gotten himself into Inuyasha slowly began to decent the stairs, vaguely noting that it was becoming a rather expensive looking spiral staircase rather than slabs of concrete. "Okay…why's Kagome in Hell? She wasn't evil."

"She committed suicide."

"How does that warrant her going to Hell?"

"It's an act of violence against oneself…one might say the ultimate act of violence against oneself."

"Where is she exactly?"

At that Miroku sighed, taking a minute to collect his thoughts and wondering exactly how to go about explaining the inner workings of Hell without making it sound too complicated. He didn't want to overwhelm his charge with too much information, in due time he will find out all that he needs to, for now an overview should suffice.

Clearing his throat, he began. "There are Nine Circles of Hell, the further you go the more wicked they become." He paused, giving Inuyasha enough time to understand. "Each circle contains the souls of humans who are punished befitting the sin they committed."

"How do you know what they've done?" Inuyasha asked, pausing on the step to look at the monk over his shoulder. "There are billions of people in the world, how do all of their crimes fit into only nine circles? And are they really circles?"

"The nine essentially are just broad terms. And yes, fundamentally the shape is a circle."

"What are the nine?"

"Limbo, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, Heresy, Violence, Treachery, and Pride. Not necessarily in that order and not necessarily exactly what the name specifies."

Inuyasha frowned as he mulled over what the monk just said. They sounded oddly familiar to him, well some of them did. It vaguely reminded him of something some overzealous man was shouting on the streets. "Wait a minute…seven of those are the Seven Deadly Sins!"

Miroku frowned. "Not really…the Seven Cardinal Sins are Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride. Though I suppose five of them do match up." A look of mild confusion crossed his features before he shook his head. "Though it really doesn't matter does it? The point is if you've committed acts listed under the code then you end up in Hell. Simple." Once again he gestured with his staff down the stairs.

Still thinking Inuyasha began to trudge down the stairs, trying to understand what Miroku was explaining to him. Nine circles of Hell, each worst than the last, majority of them having to do with the Seven Deadly Sins; it was a lot to take in. Absentmindedly he wondered just what Hell might look like. Was it like the movies all dark, red, hot and full of lava? Were there demons with wings and fangs? Is there just a massive circle that spirals downward into the bottom of the Earth? And Satan! Is that what he's called?

"Is the Big Guy really called Satan?" Inuyasha asked, still taking the stairs one at a time, he was in no hurry to reach the bottom just yet.

"By Big Guy I assume you mean the one who committed the ultimate sin against God; he who God himself threw down from Heaven for becoming too prideful? The Fallen Angel who now resides in Hell, ruling over all the sinners of the world? The one person no one has ever thought to pray for yet is the one person that needs it most?"

"Well shit just read out his life history why don't you? As if his resume wasn't impressive enough…" Inuyasha muttered under his breath, cold chills running along his spine as he thought about what Miroku said. "So what is his name really?"

Miroku tapped his staff against the cold Earth, trying to gauge how much father they had till they reached the bottom of the stairs. "In Heaven he was called Lucifer. When he was cast down he was called Satan. But he has many names and answers to all."

"Can you be any more ominous?"

"Yes." The monk answered impishly. "I address him as His Highness; after all I work in his realm."

Inuyasha stopped yet again and turned to look at Miroku. "And what do I call him? What does he look like? _Where _is he exactly?" The more answers he got the more questions it raised, it was like icing your face after being punched; it soothed the pain temporally, but in the end it only numbed the pain for a little while, delaying the inevitable.

Searchingly Miroku stared down into Inuyasha's face, for the first time he saw real fear. No mocking, no conceitedness only genuine fear at the thought of entering Hell and meeting the Ruler himself. "I suggest you refer to him as you see fit. He takes on any form he wishes, which includes none at all and in due time you will find him." With that said he pointed down the stairs. "We are almost to the bottom."

**OOO**

Eventually the spiral stair case came to an end in front of two large white double doors with strange etchings on them. In front of the doors there was a small sitting area with two dark grey intricately designed metal chairs and a matching table. "Fancy." Inuyasha mumbled walking over to the chairs and laying a hand on the back of one. "This where you all have tea?" He joked, looking over his shoulder at Miroku.

The monk however, was not in a jesting mood having reached the entrance to Hell and put on his professional face. "Take a seat Inuyasha, there are some things I need to go over with you before you go in there."

At the serious tone Inuyasha frowned; where did that come from? But he did take a seat just as Miroku did the same. The monks face turned pensive as he glanced at the white doors and took a deep breath. "Behind those doors is the waiting room to Hell. It is where you check in, file the proper paper work and confirm that you have died and belong in Hell."

Inuyasha stifled a laugh and crossed his arms over his chest in disbelief. "You're kidding me right?"

Miroku frowned. "Why would I joke about that? Everything is done by protocol of course."

"Protocol? There's a waiting area? And paperwork?"

"Of course. You didn't think everything was done willy-nilly did you?" The monk eyed the mortal man sitting in front of him. "If we allowed all the humans to just wander without and order and control then literally all Hell would break loose." He shook his head to rid the thoughts. "But that's not what we're talking about." He cleared his throat. "Inside you're going to go to the desk and there should be a young lady there named Ayame. You're going to need her permission to enter the gates of Hell but yo-"

"Wait you aren't going in there with me?"

Miroku shook his head.

"Why not? I thought you said you're my guide or something?"

"I am b-"

"What sort of guide leaves their charge to go in there by-"

"Listen if I go in there there's no way you're going to get into Hell and be able to come back out alright?" Miroku looked over his shoulder as though expecting someone to be lurking there. "Things would go a lot easier for you if you don't mention my name to her…and don't annoy her either."

Inuyasha eyed the now nervous monk. "Why? What'd you do?"

"Nothing!" He answered too quickly.

"It has something to do with that Ayame woman isn't it?" He stared at Miroku. "Did you two have a bad break up? Did you sleep with h-"

"It's nothing like that alright! Just go in there and be polite but forceful. You have to get a purple slip stating that you are _not_ dead okay?"

**OOO**

Inside was not what Inuyasha was expecting; it was spacious with a high arching ceiling with white demonic looking statues strategically placed throughout the large room. Everything was white from the paint to the chairs making the room feel emptier than it actually was. Along the wall to the right was a row of chairs with every single one of them taken by sorry looking men, women and children; none of them looked the least bit relaxed despite the air of cool and peace the furniture tried to give.

Wordlessly he approached the one desk that stood directly in front of the double doors.

"May I help you?"

Inuyasha looked up at the white desk that towered over him to see a young woman with flaming red curly hair staring down at him. She held her wire thin glasses aloft and let her green eyes bore into him. "Sir? If you have nothing to say at the moment please take a seat. I have work to do."

At that Inuyasha jumped out of his revere and scowled, already forgetting what Miroku told him. "I need to get Kagome."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"My fiancé."

"Right then." The woman sighed and shuffled around some papers figuring him to be another man looking for his long lost fiancé who died and he's now following after her. Eventually she looked down at him, a pen poised at the ready. "What's your name?"

"What's _your_ name?" He countered, despite Miroku's warning not to aggravate the woman.

She scowled down at him and tapped her pen against the tabletop. "My name is Ayame. Now what is yours?"

"Inuyasha."

As soon as he answered she began to riffle through the papers again, a scowl appearing on her face. "You don't seem to be on the list." She looked back down at him. "Take a seat. Perhaps in a few days your name will appear."

Inuyasha sighed and rolled his neck. "Look Ayame was it? I don't really have a few days to spare."

At that she snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes. "Right." She drawled. "Well if you're in such a hurry to go after your fiancé, let me take down some information." Once again she fished on the large desk for a paper and pen. "Okay Inuyasha, how did you die?"

"I didn't."

Ayame raised an eyebrow at him. "Listen, I know this is hard for you to deal with but if you want to hurry you need to come to terms with it quickly alright? So how did you die? Car crash?" Her eyes roved over his fit body, noticing there were not a single scar let alone a missing body part. "Suicide? Carbon monoxide poisoning?"

"I'm telling you I _didn't _die!" He hissed and shifted his feet. "I'm here with Miroku." He spat out, even though Miroku specifically told him _not_ to mention his name.

Ayame's eyes narrowed at the name of the fallen monk. "Did you just say Miroku?"

Immediately Inuyasha realized his mistake and cursed under his breath. How can he be this stupid? With a deep breath he scuffed his shoe and shifted his weight suddenly remembering what it was he had to get. "No…I uh…I need a purple slip." He managed to get out, not looking at the now fuming woman glaring down at him.

"_Who_ are you and why do you need a purple slip mortal?" She spat out, glaring down at him; he would have sworn he saw the glint of a knife peaking out over her desk.

Inuyasha swallowed thickly and stared down at his black boots and the white, speckled flooring reflecting the light. "I'm Inuyasha and I'm here to rescue Kagome, my fiancé." He spoke, his voice strong but his gaze anywhere but the woman above him.

"Look at me when you speak." She hissed.

His head snapped up and his gaze locked in her eyes. For a few seconds she stared at him, taking in his expensive blue coat, boots and designer jeans and scarf. Idly her gaze rested on his long black hair tied back away from his face. "You are lying." She spoke her voice smooth like silk, no trace of her true anger. "You know that bastard Miroku."

"I-"

Just then a black envelope with a name scribbled in gold lettering fell from the high ceiling and onto Ayame's white desk. A frown appeared on her face when she read the name. "It's for you." Daintily she handed it to Inuyasha, making sure she only gripped the edge of the envelope so that their fingers wouldn't touch and watched as he opened it.

His eyebrow shot up into his fringe as he pulled out a purple slip and held it up to the light. "It's a purple slip." He stated the obvious.

Ayame cleared her throat and schooled her face into a look of indifference. "Yes well let me see it."

Eyebrow raised he handed her the slip and watched as she scanned it and frowned slightly. With a roll of her eyes she reached across the desk and picked up a large black seal.

"Hey what is that?" Inuyasha pointed to the seal she held above his slip of paper.

"I need to verify that I've seen it." She stated tonelessly, obviously she was already tired of dealing with him and just wanted him gone by any means. With more force than necessary she slammed the black seal down on the purple slip and handed it back to him. "You are now verified to go into the depths of Hell and come back alive. Do not lose that purple slip it is the only way to prove you have not yet died." She began a rehearsed speech not even looking at him; apparently the ends of her red, curled hair was a bit more interesting. "If at any time during your journey into the Nine Circles of Hell you decide that you want to return to Earth look for a small fox demon. One will help you return alive. Hopefully." At that she smiled a little before returning to her speech. "To the right, down the hall last door on your left you will find Charon_**; **_the Ferryman, guide to the Underworld and everything Hell has to offer all mortals and non-mortals alike. Enjoy your stay in Hell."

Baffled by what just happened Inuyasha did as she directed and went to the right where he found a short hallway and opened the last door on his left where he found Miroku waiting for him. Slowly he stepped through the door and into a drafty, dimly lit room that held nothing in it save for a desk at one end and a large, black rot iron double gate that went from ceiling to floor.

"You made it! Fantastic!" Miroku greeted happily and beamed at Inuyasha. "You got the purple slip right? Let me see it?" Eagerly he watched as Inuyasha drew the black envelope out of his coat pocket and handed it to him. "Interesting…this is from one of the higher-ups…ah well the point is you're here." He handed it back.

Inuyasha sighed and looked around, still wondering if this was some sort of hallucination or if he's just gone round the bend. At least if he's gone mad he can say he has one hell of an imagination; after all how can any of this possibly be real? Going to hell to rescue Kagome and save his own soul from damnation? Who's ever heard of that happening? God isn't real therefore neither is Hell; it's all a made-up fantasy idiots make up to make themselves feel better about their pathetic lives anyways. But deep down he knew it was all happening, and this was his one shot at seeing Kagome again. He couldn't screw it up.

"Hey look alive." Miroku pulled him out of his thoughts and nudged him. "You have to pay the Ferryman, he's just arrived."

"What?" Inuyasha glared. "Now he wants money?" Despite his complaining he fished in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Why is it these religious things always want money?" He muttered darkly. "You'd think eventually they'd lay off what with having tax exemptions and shit."

Miroku rolled his eyes but wisely kept his mouth shut knowing that Inuyasha would only continue if he encouraged him. "Hello Charon." He greeted the Ferryman with a slight wave. "This is Inuyasha; he has a purple slip and would like one compete passage to and back the Nine Circles of Hell."

In front of them was a desk, this one short but long and black. Behind it stood the Ferryman; he wore a black cloak with a hood that shadowed most of his face from his nose up, revealing his pale, smooth skin and mouth. "I accept debit, credit, cash, gold, gems, and sometimes food." When he spoke he revealed his abnormally sharp teeth that glinted in the dim light.

Curiosity got the better of him and Inuyasha just had to ask. "What sort of food?"

Miroku jabbed him in the side with his staff.

The Ferryman tilted his head up, showing his entire face and eyed the mortal in front of him with disdain. His eyes were an icy blue that stood out on his pale, but otherwise human looking face; though he did have a look of a snotty rich man with his upturned nose and slim bones. "Italian desserts."

At that Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, prompting further explanation.

"Have you ever had Tiramisu? It's to die for." At his own joke he cracked a grin, once again showing his sharp teeth. "So what is your method of payment?" He placed his hands on the top of the black desk and his long, elegant fingers stood out in stark contrast to the black finish on the desk.

"Credit." Inuyasha slid his Discover card over to him. "Out of curiosity what will the bill say?"

Again Miroku jabbed him in the side, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity; who else gets to chat with Charon the Ferryman?

"Pizza." He answered and tapped the empty desk and watched as a Point of Sale machine slowly appeared. "Would you like the classic Ferry or something more modern?" His gaze flicked over to Inuyasha.

"Sorry?"

Charon smiled a cold smile and tapped the edge of the Discover card on the tip of his index finger. "We have a luxury horse and carriage, a classic train, a gondola with a canvas and luxury seating; and of course the classic Ferry boat." His expression faltered slightly before continuing. "There are also bikes, motorcycles and automobiles." Obviously he did not favor any of the last three.

"Horse and carriage sound nice." Inuyasha looked beside him to Miroku. "What do you say?"

Miroku sighed and nodded, clearly he has been through this more than he'd like to count. "It's your quest." He glanced at the man beside him. "But I recommend the gondola. More comfortable than a carriage ride."

"Then I guess we'll take the gondola…I've never been in one before." He muttered mildly and looked around at the large empty space.

"Excellent choice." Charon beamed and swiped the card. "Here is your card back. The gondola will be around shortly." With that said he disappeared in a whirl of black.

Since The Ferryman left them alone for a little while Inuyasha decided to have a look around; though there wasn't really much to look at. The room was large with a high arching ceiling that seemed to be the normal around here, dimly lit with floating candles in golden candelabras placed strategically around. There were only two exits that he could see, the door he came through and the gated wall. He had wandered over in the direction of the rot iron gate when he heard the sound of ruffling cloaks, when he looked over his shoulder he saw Charon the Ferryman patting down his long, floor length cloak. Beside him was _not _a gondola. Wearily Inuyasha walked back to Miroku.

"What is that?" Inuyasha pointed to the four black, snarling, skeleton horses already rigged up to the carriage.

Charon glanced at him before petting the nose of one of the horses. "These are the horses of course." He opened the carriage door and looked inside. "Apparently my assistant is on break and one of the interns saw to your order." He sighed and shook his head, making the hood wave. "Give me one minute to set this straight." And then he disappeared once again in a whirl of black.

A few seconds passed before Inuyasha glanced at Miroku out of his peripheral vision. "Interns?"

"There are a lot of dead." Was all the monk gave in response.

Nonchalantly Inuyasha walked over to the horses and carriage to get a good look at them; they were made purely of bones with the black reigns fastened around their skull and neck bones. There were no eyes in their skulls just the hollow socket where they should be. Neither could they make any sounds except stamp their hooves having no tongue, or muscles.

Slightly nauseous at the sight of something that should be dead, or at the very least not able to move at all, Inuyasha stepped back away from them pressing one hand to his mouth as the other rubbed his stomach, the universal sign of not feeling well. "Fucking hell…" He managed to sputter. "They…shouldn't…can't…how?"

As soon as he looked back at the horses they disappeared along with the carriage and a massive golden gondola appeared in their place along with Charon. "Here we are." He gestured to the oversized gondola with the small cabin windows curtains halfway open back to reveal the inside. "Inside you'll find goose feathered pillows cushioning most of the flooring, blankets, water, and grapes. Just let me know when you are ready to go."

"As soon as possible will be good." Miroku immediately answered and pointed with his staff to the gondola. "You first."

Muttering to himself about dead hoses and bones and how there better be some actual luxury, Inuyasha climbed into the gondola and settled down on the bench facing forwards and began to inspect the inside. Indeed it was spacious and full of lavish pillows, throws, and blankets; off to the side sat an ice bucket with bottles of water and chilled grapes.

As soon as Miroku climbed in Charon took up his post in front facing the bow and picked up the golden oar just as Miroku jabbed his charge. "Don't eat the grapes." He warned and stared at Inuyasha. "Not unless you want to become a subject to His Highness. Remember Persephone?"

**OOO**

The gondola floated above the ground, essentially hovering in air and moved forward whenever Charon paddled; it was slow but smooth and gave the perfect view of everything. Provided that the gates to Hell would ever open. Apparently age has not been kind to the large, impressive rot iron gates because it was in badly need of some oil, a face-lift and new motor to make it move quicker. Above the gate was an inscription. "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here?" Inuyasha read aloud the inscription about the large gates slowly opening then glanced at the monk sitting beside him. "What does that mean? Sounds fucking…"

Miroku sighed and glanced up at Charon who didn't even pause. "Will you try and control your language? It's rude." He carefully set his staff down on the pillows beside him before answering. "It means once one enters the Hell, one cannot escape. Forever cursed to pay for sins committed in life."

"Damn…is there no way to…redeem?"

"Why are you worried? You have the purple slip."

Inuyasha eyed the inscription again, suppressing a shudder. "Still…hope is-you can't just…isn't it human? To hope?"

"Hope is for the mortals who still have time to pray and redeem themselves." Charon spoke, his voice mildly amused as he swung the oar over to the other side of the gondola to steer through the now open gates. "Once you are condemned to Hell there is no need for it; you cannot escape for judgment has been dealt. Prayers…hope…it is for those who are still alive."

Eventually the gates did open and Charon steered the gondola along some path only he knew, keeping the ride steady, but not in a straight line. The first thing Inuyasha noticed was the smell; it was hot, like a computer overworking. The second was the lighting everything was dark and dim despite the amount of light posts, lanterns and candles that hovered in the air. Curious, he got up and looked out the window to see an entire sea of people mulling about on what looked to be what used to be grass but was so worn out from people walking on it, it's just dirt. He looked up to see a high arching ceiling with a speck of light that had no chance of reaching down; the ceiling ended about one-fourth of the way down and turned into a smooth reflective surface giving the illusion that there was more people inside than their actually were. Inuyasha looked straight ahead trying to discern how big the place was but he couldn't even see a yard ahead of the gondola for there was a thick fog that only grew denser with each paddle. Charon paused to set down the oar and attached a lantern to the front of the gondola before picking up the oar and resuming his leisured pace.

"What is this place?" Inuyasha whispered, staring at the people walking left, then right, and then left again before repeating the same process over and over again; a terrified look on each and every face he stared into. There were millions of them, all pacing but never making more than three steps in either direction.

"This," Charon spoke, his voice low but strong. It was the voice of someone who's seen it all and was no longer affected by anything he could ever witness again. "Is the waiting area for Hell. It is for those who could not commit to either good or evil. They lived a life neither good nor bad; essentially just existing. Now they spend the rest of eternity pacing between left and right; good and evil. Forever they are cursed to indecision."

Once again Inuyasha stared out the gondola, this time his gaze fell on a little girl wearing a bright yellow sundress walking left then right trying to catch a worn out doll. Her blonde hair was combed perfectly into a yellow bow behind her head, pulling her hair out of her eyes giving an unobtrusive view of her blotchy, red, tear stained face as she tried with all her might to catch the doll. But she was cursed to see it, but never touch it again.

"How…horrible. Is all of Hell like this?" He mumbled, still staring at the little girl in the yellow dress.

"Inuyasha this isn't Hell; we are…think of this as the waiting area in the doctor's office. Technically you are at the Doctor's, but you're not really in their office quite yet." Miroku explained.

"Do they every get tired?" He asked, ripping his gaze away from the girl to look at Miroku. He found him staring straight ahead at Charon's back.

After a few seconds Miroku answered. "Of course. Their feet never stop moving, eventually their shoes wear away and their feet start to bleed. But they never die; you can't die once you're dead." He glanced at his charge to see him pale considerably and a sick look came across his face. "They feel the pain in their legs but can never ease it. Do try not to be sick in here Charon hates cleaning up the mess."

"And I'll charge you extra." Charon's low voice spoke from up front.

Inuyasha swallowed the bile rising in his throat.

**OOO**

Reviews would be nice.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome


	2. Limbo

Moral Decorum 

Chapter 2 Limbo 

The gondola was slow, only moving as quick as Charon paddled which meant it moved at a leisurely pace never going faster than about three knots. Normally at such a slow pace Inuyasha would have a fit but he was more than happy to move slowly for he could gawk and inquire about any and everything he saw; and he was seeing a lot. They were now crossing over a wide river that looked beautiful and warm, but something inside warned Inuyasha _not_ to accidently fall in.

Instinct told him not to touch the river but that wouldn't stop him from asking about it. He turned to face Miroku who was now lying back in the cabin, his back propped up by several goose stuffed pillows. He looked comfortable, but there was something about his face that made it obvious he wasn't truly comfortable.

"What's with the river down there?" Inuyasha pointed down below them.

The monk raised an eyebrow and glanced out the window, not seeing the river but only seeing the reflective walls winking back at him. "That would be the Acheron. River of Pain." He glanced back at Inuyasha to see him waiting for further explanation. "It forms the border that divides Hell from everywhere else. Once we finish crossing you will be in actual Hell."

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up into his head at the monk's explanation. "River of Pain?" He repeated dubiously, the name sounding ominous.

"Yes."

"Why is it called 'pain' exactly?"

Before Miroku could answer the Ferryman cut in, his voice slightly sharp. "Just because this mortal is journeying to Hell and back does not entitle him to all knowledge down here, Fallen Monk." He didn't even pause in his paddling.

Shamed at being chastised by Charon, Miroku adverted his gaze, face red, head bowed. "Yes, you're right Charon." He agreed quietly and started fiddling with his staff, making it jingle slightly.

Baffled and slightly insulted at what just happened Inuyasha scowled and returned to staring out of the window. They were almost completely across the river now and he could see the other side and what appeared to be a large castle bordering on the edge of the river. But he couldn't be sure due to the fog that would break for a second or two before growing thicker again, obscuring everything. The closer they got the more details Inuyasha saw; the massive walls that separated the castle from the lush green grass right outside, the seven towers scattered around the inner castles land, the hundreds of people that stood shackled to the ground outside the walls all staring up at it. They seemed to be confused by the wall keeping them out and not as much by the shackles keeping them in place.

"Is that really a castle?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Miroku.

The monk glanced up at Charon who gave the slightest indication of a nod before looking Inuyasha. "Yes. We are now approaching the First Circle of Hell; Limbo."

"And the castle?"

"Are for those who were not sinful but did not accept Christ. They were never baptized therefore they cannot enter Heaven so now they now reside in a made-up form of Heaven; a mock of it if you will."

Inuyasha squinted down out the window trying to see through the fog. Which was pointless because of the lack of light. "Who are those people in the…what is that? A garden?" He pointed in the general direction.

"They are the truly in Limbo; having never once exhibited one of the Virtues. Never mind one of the original four." Charon answered his voice filled with pity.

"Original four?"

"Temperance, Wisdom, Justice and Courage. You'd think having lived everyone at some point in their life would act in one of those wouldn't you? If they had just shown one act of courage, self control, or something they would be able to enter the castle." Charon shook his head in shame. "Humans. They never fail to demonstrate their selfishness."

Ignoring Charon's mild insult, Inuyasha looked back out the window at the castle. He studied the rough outline of the towers, stones and oddly placed windows and noticed that there wasn't any movement. No flickering of shadows or lights, where was everyone? "Are the seven towers representing the Seven Heavenly Virtues? And the people inside have exhibited the virtues?" Inuyasha asked.

Charon turned to look down at him his lips curled in a smile reveling his abnormally sharp teeth. "You catch on quick don't you?"

Inuyasha grinned back feeling a little proud at the Ferryman's somewhat praise.

"I miss the Medieval Period." Charon went on wistfully. "It was such a good time for humans. They were actually good then."

At that Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in confusion and he looked to the monk for explanation which Miroku gave willingly. "It was a time of great advancement in civilization. Not to mention even if they were not admitted to Heaven most of the knights made it into the castle." He nodded. "That period was a good one."

"As was the time when the Church had the greatest influence and man was God fearing." Charon agreed. "Alas, man these days have not had the fear of God strike down into their souls. Thanks to that we are busy all the time. I can't even remember the last time I had a vacation."

Inuyasha resisted the urge to laugh out loud at the thought of Charon, the Ferryman vacationing in the Cayman Islands wearing shorts and a tourist tee-shirt. Who knew the Ferryman longed for a vacation? He certainly didn't.

**OOO**

Slowly Charon brought the gondola down, closer to the ground then brought it to a complete stop in front of the gates of the castle. He didn't move for a few seconds, he just stood there behind the lantern with the oar in his hands staring out into the fog as though mentally conversing with something out there that Inuyasha couldn't see. And for all he knew that was exactly what Charon was doing.

All of a sudden Charon moved, setting down the oar and turning to face Inuyasha and Miroku. "Welcome to the First Circle, Limbo." With a sweep of his long, cloaked arm he gestured to the castle. "Be careful when exiting the gondola. And take this." Suddenly a lit lantern appeared in his outstretched hand which Miroku took and stepped out of the gondola.

It was a bit of a jump down since the gondola hovered about a good foot and a half above the grass but Inuyasha jumped without a seconds thought, landing with a loud thump and groan. More time than he would like to admit has passed since he last visited the gym.

"Come on Inuyasha, the gate only remains open for a short time." Miroku held the lantern aloft in one hand; his other griped his staff and motioned to the imposing gates.

Wordlessly Inuyasha followed the monk into the open gates and speared a glance back at the gondola and Charon. But he couldn't see more than a rough outline because the fog had drifted back in, covering everything. As soon as he turned around he came face to face with Miroku who was holding the lantern out to him. "You should take this since you can't see too well."

"My eyes are fine." Inuyasha defended. "I have perfect vision."

"For a mortal you do, yes." Miroku agreed. "But not here in Hell you don't."

Reluctantly Inuyasha accepted the lantern and followed Miroku down the dark hall and into a courtyard. The monk was a guide after all and he supposedly knew better than he did. Despite the torches lining the walls it was still considerably dark given the fog that drifted down through the non-existent roof and lack of sun. Predictably Inuyasha stumbled over uneven cobblestones several times, and nearly broke the lantern in the process but luckily it didn't smash. Otherwise Charon might have billed him for it.

At the end of the hall Miroku looked left, then right before turning to face Inuyasha. "I suppose you can choose which way to go." He tugged lightly on his lapels. Inuyasha noticed the movement and suddenly felt the chill in the air. How was that possible? Hell was supposed to be hot, filled with fire and brimstone. Whatever that was.

Inuyasha glanced to his right and shrugged as he clumsily readjusted his scarf. "Does it matter? They're seven towers so…wait are we really going to waste time on _each_ one?" He asked annoyance seeping into his voice, glancing at the towers that suddenly seemed a lot taller and more intimidating.

Miroku regarded the mortal in front of him then looked around at the towers. "We'll see how it goes." He shifted his staff. "Pick a tower."

"How about that?" Inuyasha began walking left, down the long hallway to the first tower. The closer he walked to the walls the colder the air became. He hoped that inside someone had a fire roaring. Some hot coffee would be nice too. Or Whiskey. He's not too picky. "And why are we even here?"

"Because you need to realize some things about yourself."

"Nice way in phrasing that."

"No problem." Miroku quickly walked in front of him and proceeded to lead the way up to the large wooden tower door with an ancient black skull knocker and a worn-out door handle that looked like it hasn't been used in ages. He knocked on the door with his staff and after a few seconds it opened to reveal another set of dimly lit concrete stairs. The monk stepped to the side and motioned for Inuyasha to go in front of him. "The Tower of Kindness. How fitting, after you."

"Funny." Inuyasha made a face. "Lucky me. More stairs." He muttered but began to climb anyway; but something about the stairs didn't seem right. If he stared too long at them they began to shift, or at least they looked like they were shifting. His feet never faltered but his head grew light if he looked down at them too long. It was as though they were alive and grew nervous and shifty if someone looked at them too long.

They didn't climb all the way up much to Inuyasha's relief, only to the first landing where the stairs opened up to a small circular room. In the center of the room sat an old woman kneeling on a large black satin pillow surrounded by an array of blankets and pillows. Her head was bowed in an imitation of pray but she looked up when Inuyasha stepped into the room.

"Kindness." She stared at him. "Eludes you my dear boy."

Inuyasha looked behind him to see Miroku standing there, arms crossed staff at his side. "Go in." He reached forward and took the lantern from Inuyasha then stepped back into place.

"Gee, what a nice old lady you are." Inuyasha mumbled sourly and walked towards her. Something was off about this entire situation. Who greets people by insulting them like that? Especially old woman? Weren't they supposed to get nicer with age? "My name is Inuyasha." He extended one hand for her to shake.

The old woman scowled but nodded and gestured to the pillow in front of her. "Care to have a seat my dear boy?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Inuyasha awkwardly pulled back his hand and shoved them into his jacket pockets and tried to look not offended. But inside he was. Is there something wrong with his hand? Why didn't she shake it, it was the polite thing to do. She didn't know him therefore she shouldn't be looking down her nose at him like that. Then again he _was _in Hell so maybe this was the customary treatment.

She nodded knowingly. "I'm Kaede and you Inuyasha don't know what true kindness is." Her old piercing eyes stared up at him, making him feel more than a little uncomfortable. "I can see it in your face boy. Young, strong, rich, powerful without an ounce of genuine interest in the world. Let alone its people." She let out a suffering sigh and shifted. "My knees…my knees hurt so much."

"Then get up." Inuyasha stated without a thought and held out his right hand again. "Here, let me help you. Wouldn't want to be responsible for you breaking a hip." He joked darkly.

Kaede waved him off with a groan. "I can't move boy, this is my punishment."

He raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Kneeling on a satin pillow is you're punishment?"

"For a lifetime spent praying and helping others and not helping myself." She pointed at the pillow in front of her. "But you're here to talk about you not me. Tell me, what's hardened your heart and mind?"

He glanced over his shoulder to see Miroku nod and gesture to him to sit down. "Fine." He slumped down to the ground and sat cross-legged with one hand propping his chin up. "Let's get on with this therapy session I have to find Kagome."

"Is she the reason you journey to Hell?" She asked, rubbing at her knees.

"Yes."

"Is this Kagome the woman you love?"

"Of course! I wouldn't listen to some nut job hanging out in a cemetery if it's-whatever." He shifted uncomfortably and looked anywhere but the elderly woman smiling at him. Instead he chose to focus on the one window streaming a dim glow into the circular room. It wasn't soothing like a sun beam would be and something told him it wouldn't produce any heat either, but it was something to look at.

"If you love this woman then why are your heart and mind hardened Inuyasha?" She asked simply.

That stumped him. If he really loves Kagome why has he closed off his mind and heart? It seems a bit backward when faced with explaining the reasoning now. "Because…she left me." He managed to answer, rather pathetically. As much as he wanted to just lie his way out of this something about Kaede made him want to talk, to tell her as close to the truth as he dared. Maybe it was because she was old. And couldn't move. And was in Hell. And had correctly assessed him within ten seconds.

"Everyone has to face death Inuyasha. Some sooner than others."

"No, no…no she, before she died. Like really died she…she wasn't herself." He struggled to find the words to express himself without breeching the line of personal information. "Kagome had a problem. A serious problem that altered her and in staying by her side I…I had to _choose._"

Kaede looked at him curiously. "Choose?"

"Choose my life and the people I wanted in it."

"So…by closing off your heart and mind you're preserving Kagome? Not betraying her?"

"Exactly." He nodded eagerly, hoping that she finally understood what he meant and he could get on with finding Kagome already.

"And what you're doing is completely right? Appropriate?"

"Yes. I won't hurt her if she…"

Kaede hummed and nodded sagely. "But now she's dead Inuyasha. Don't you think it's time to change again? To grow as a man? To stop living a half-life?"

There was nothing Inuyasha could say to that. Was he really just stagnated? Ever since Kagome died he's achieved so much in life; wealth beyond his wildest dreams, success in life, power he only dreamed about. But growing? As a person? That thought never even crossed his mind.

Inuyasha shifted under the weight of her gaze and scowled. "I've got more money than I-"

"Know what to do with." She finished for him. "Which is exactly the problem. You have so much money you didn't need to grow as a human. You weren't forced to learn to cope and move on with your life. To learn what it means to be a man."

"I am a man!"

"A real man."

"I am a real man!" His face reddened in anger and he shot up to his feet. "Don't judge me you old h-"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku cut him off. "Calm yourself!"

Kaede smiled beseechingly up at him. "Seems I've hit a nerve."

He took that moment to collect himself and run a hand through his hair. Absently he paced, his feet pushing aside several cushions in the process. "Okay okay…" He sighed and slumped his shoulders. "So you're right, I haven't _grown_ since Kagome died. I don't see why that's such a bad thing."

"Don't you? Why don't you tell me why you refuse to accept Kagome's death and learn to move on." Kaede gestured to the cushion he kicked aside.

Mumbling to himself about old ladies and nosey monks he resettled himself atop the cushion and rolled his eyes. "Don't laugh at me." He warned, eyeing Miroku still perched at the doorway. "But I guess I always thought that if I stay the same…when I die, Kagome and I…we…"

"Can pick up where you two left off?" She offered knowingly.

He nodded sulking, very much resembling a pouting child.

"Well I don't think I need to tell you now that that's not how it works do I?" Her eyes twinkled but her smile was kind. "That you need to finally deal with your loss?"

Again he nodded.

Kaede smiled at the now slumped over man sitting before her, knowing there was a breakthrough and her work was now complete. "Good. I think we are done here Inuyasha and I do hope you take my words to heart. Good luck finding Kagome and saving both your souls."

**OOO**

"Can we go back to Charon now?" Inuyasha held up the lantern higher and stared up at the shadowed ceiling. "This is wasting time." He sighed, but really he didn't mean he felt like they were wasting time. What he really wanted was to go back to the gondola and just _think_. His mind was racing with all the things Kaede said and he just needed some time to figure them out; to put his mind at ease. It was strange enough to be in Hell, but to add an old woman in a tower telling him he's not a grown man? That was too much.

"And for thinking this is a waste of time you get to pick another tower." Miroku made a sweeping gesture with his staff to the towers surrounding them. They were at the bottom of Kaede's tower, under one of the many arches. "I recommend the fourth. But it's your choice."

Just to spite Miroku he selected the third so they made their way up to the third tower where Miroku knocked on the door and waited for it to swing open. "I'd like to let you know this is the Tower of Charity." He spoke, looking at Inuyasha over his shoulder.

"Sounds fun." Inuyasha derided.

The door opened and Miroku motioned Inuyasha inside to dimly lit circular room filled with pots, pans, bowls and hats. All the way to the ceiling lining the walls hug stove pans of various sizes, shapes and colors; some were rusted, others glistened in the faint light.

"What am I to clean the kitchen?" Inuyasha asked dryly, strolling into the room and tapping a few of the pots sitting on one of the many clustered tables.

As soon as he tapped the fourth pot he heard a muffled curse.

"What was that?" He looked around but saw no one except for Miroku who parked himself once again, near the door. The monk was expressionless with his arms crossed over his chest, staff by his side, jacket hanging loose. He portrayed not a monk but a badass guard waiting to throw Inuyasha out at the slightest infraction.

"You shouldn't go touching things that aren't yours Inuyasha." Miroku chastised dryly.

Inuyasha snorted and looked around again. "Alright where's this other person who's suppose to impart some sort of wisdom onto me in hopes of making me a better person?"

"No amount of imparting on my part will make your sorry ass a better person." A muffled voice spoke, making Inuyasha jump. "Did I scare you boy? Good. Asshole."

"Who said that?" Inuyasha peered around the room.

"The same one you just groped imbecile. Look down."

He did as instructed and stared down into a fairly small sized pot. "You've got to be fucking me."

"Hell no. I don't swing that way. Now turn me around so I can see you're sorry mug."

Tensely Inuyasha did as the pot apparently asked and turned it around, then nearly yelped when he saw an actual man's face staring back at him. "Holy shit!" The face looked to be in his late forties with laugh lines around his mouth and eyes but it was hard to tell given the fact it was a pot and all.

"Not quite." The pot spoke and blinked languidly. "So tell me, what's your name?"

"Inuyasha…yours?" He tired to act calm while trying to slow his heartbeat back to a normal pace. Which was hard given the fact that he was talking to a pot with a face on it. How the hell is that even possible?

The pot sighed. "I don't remember."

"So uh…any idea how, I mean why…you're a pot man there's no way to ignore that." Inuyasha shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. This was unbelievable; he was standing in Hell talking to a pot. That was talking back. Surely this is a sign of some sort of mental disease.

At that the pot actually chuckled. "I like you Inuyasha. You get right to the point. Disrespectful, annoying, crass and a bit of an asshole…reminds me of myself…well what I can remember of myself." Then the pot winked. Or did he? "I was a charitable man when I was alive." He jumped right into his tale. "I spent a great deal of my life working for charities. I even met my wife while volunteering at the local hospital."

Inuyasha snorted and shifted. "And so they turned you into a pot instead of…what? Were all the cutlery and knives taken?"

"Funny. No I worked in a soup kitchen."

"Obviously."

"I was the cook."

"Without a doubt you were." Inuyasha nodded and looked around the circular room.

"Listen to me boy, I'm trying to help you here and impart some wisdom into that undoubtedly thick skull of yours!"

Inuyasha stared down at the now angry pot and resisted the urge to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. Now it's gone from having a friendly chat with a pot to it yelling at him, all perfectly normal of course. "Okay okay but really. You're a fucking pot. It's hard to take you seriously."

The pot scowled. "Try."

"Okay." Inuyasha heaved a heavy sigh and stuck his hands into his pockets and tried to ignore the temptation to be sarcastic. It was hard but he knew that this was an important step in getting to Kagome. "Let's go again."

"Charity…self-sacrifice, it is foreign to you isn't it?"

"I donate to Save the Wildlife every month."

The pot rolled his eyes. "That is different than the actual act of being generous out of the kindness of your own heart Inuyasha." He spoke, teeth clenched in annoyance.

Inuyasha in turn rolled his eyes. "They're getting money either way so I don't see the difference."

"Of course you don't." The pot sighed, which only furthered the ludicrousness of the situation.

"Are you pitying me Pot?"

"Noo…of course not." The pot drawled sarcastically.

"Listen here, I get that I'm supposed to learn something like I did with Kaede but what the hell are you supposed to teach me? You're a damn pot."

"No really? I haven't noticed jeeze I really should get someone to fix this shouldn't I?" The Pot rolled his eyes dramatically. "If you'd open your ears and _listen_ then you'll learn something. Now as I was saying real charity comes from your heart, not just the act. And from what I gather you have never done real charity a day in your life." He muttered the last part.

"I have!" Inuyasha defended himself. "With Ka…Kagome." He faltered, face going a bit red at the mention of his dead fiancé.

"Breakthrough! About damn time." The Pot grinned. "So who is this Kagome girl?"

"My fiancé."

"Interesting. And since you've finally got a fiancé you've decided to screw charity. Screw the needy and less fortunate. You've found yourself a woman so everyone else can go fu-"

"No! It-I…she's here and that's why I'm here alright."

"She's dead."

"Yeah..."

"I see her death has really affected you huh."

"Yeah."

"Made you an asshole too."

"Listen Pot-"

"I see she's ended up in Hell. Do you want to join her here?" The Pot motioned around with his eyes, which was a sight to behold. "Because I can tell you from experience it isn't as fun as it looks."

Inuyasha worked his jaw. "No."

"Then work on yourself. Learn to see beyond the end of your own nose and realize that you are in a position to help others. You may have bad days-shit you may even have bad weeks, or years-but there are always people less fortunate than you. Count your blessings and thank the Lord that every day you wake up, is another day to change the world."

Unexpectedly touched by his words Inuyasha found that he had nothing to say, so he said nothing at all. He never thought about all that he had, they were all objects to him. The expensive cars, Italian suits, the assistants and private suites; it was just something he grew use to. There was no longer any novelty to it. And it's true, he could die anytime. Nothing was guaranteed. While money could buy planes, cars, privacy and people's silence, it couldn't buy time. That was something he knew all too well.

"Now get out I'm tired of looking up at you. You remind me that I'm a fucking pot." The Pot grumbled and closed his eyes, dismissing Inuyasha.

It was then Miroku shoved open the door and motioned Inuyasha out without saying a thing.

They were quiet on the way back down, neither saying anything till they reached the bottom. Inuyasha was still wondering about the Pot-man and his curious way of trying to teach him something by way of yelling. Very few people ever shouted at him since he was the one in charge; they were all terrified of losing their jobs to risk it.

"Going back to the gondola?"

"Yes." Miroku answered and slowly led his charge back down the stairs and in the general direction of Charon. He was well aware that there were many thoughts tumbling though Inuyasha's head and he needed some time to sort them out before returning to the gondola. He took the long way around the castle, leading Inuyasha through the darkened barley lit halls and out into a poorly kept garden. But unexpectedly Inuyasha didn't remark on it. Not one word, quip or even a snort from the man trudging behind him. Eventually the monk began to grow a little worried, if Inuyasha went into shock after just the First Circle how was he going to get him through the remaining Eight? How was he going to save Kagome's soul if he was already starting to break down? And who might try to take advantage of Inuyasha's weakness?

Being the monk that he is he decided to sit down on one of the overgrown bench being steadily devoured by the moss and waited patiently for Inuyasha to realize where they were. It didn't take long.

"This isn't the gondola." Inuyasha stated, looking around at the dark, gloomy garden with its overgrown bushes, dead flowers and broken fountains. At sporadic points bright patches of flowers grew under the care of random light and water.

"Excellent perception skills. No, this isn't the gondola."

Suddenly Inuyasha's brain started clicking and a look of mild horror overcoming his features. "What the he-what is this place?"

"It's a garden."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He snorted. "Looks more like a-never mind." He cut himself off and looked down at his shoes. "Shouldn't we be getting back? Why are we here anyway?" Slowly he tugged his scarf higher up on his neck and fiddled with some of the buttons on his jacket.

Miroku sized up him up and nodded to himself. "What they said still playing on your mind?"

Inuyasha worked his jaw, clearly in no mood for the direction of this talk.

"You were about to say something rude about this place." Miroku gestured around him. "But you stopped yourself. What they said is starting to get to you isn't it?"

Frustrated with himself and everything around him, Inuyasha threw himself down onto the bench beside Miroku and groaned into his hands. "I just want to see Kagome." He mumbled. "I know I'm a fucking asshole. I don't need people or pots telling me that."

Miroku nodded but didn't say a word. If Inuyasha was going to change it had to be done on his own time. The monk's job was to make sure he survived the circles of Hell and get him to Kagome. Whatever happened after that was completely out of his hands. However he knew that just jumping from Limbo back to Charon's gondola might be a bit too much for Inuyasha so a little breather was in order. Hopefully the break might settle Inuyasha's nerves enough to move onto the next circle of Hell.

"Inuyasha you need to keep your mind clear. Don't think too much about what they are saying."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at him. "Isn't that the, oh I don't know _opposite _of what I've been told?"

The monk cracked a smile at the heavy sarcasm lacing Inuyasha's voice and nodded. "Yes. You need to listen and remember what they say but don't think about it to the point that it affects you."

"And why not?"

His eye darkened as he thought about the many inhabitants of Hell loitering around waiting for the weakest humans to prey on. How many had fallen under his care because they were blinded? How many thought only of self pity and fell for the schemes, the sweet lure of lies any and everybody was willing to sing in Hell? Too many. And Miroku promised Kagome that he wouldn't allow Inuyasha to become one of them.

"It's for your own safety Inuyasha."

**OOO**

Reviews would be nice.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome


	3. Lust

Moral Decorum 

Chapter 3 Lust 

"Did you enjoy your time in Limbo?" Charon asked politely as he took the lantern from Miroku's outstretched hand and watched as both men climbed back into the gondola and settled back on the cushions neither saying anything. Clearly something had transpired, but he really couldn't be bothered with one human and his emotional problems at the moment; he was the ferryman. He's been through Hell and back too many times to sympathize with whatever trivial revelation or self discovery Inuyasha's made on Circle One.

The monk glanced at the still sulking Inuyasha then at Charon who was slowly lowering the oar down the side of the gondola and preparing to push off. "It was…interesting. On to the second circle now?"

"Of course. Lust, here we come." Miroku peered out at their surroundings, noticing the occasional glowing white eye or two, or six staring back at them through the fog. The further they traveled into Hell the more attention they will attract, with any luck Inuyasha wouldn't even bother with any offers or deals and would keep his eye on Kagome and Kagome alone. After all he has everything else in life; money, material possessions, freedom and privacy. There wasn't really anything anyone down here could tempt him with. At least Miroku didn't think so.

Numbly, his mind still reeling, Inuyasha watched as the scenery passed by. Methodically Charon raised the gondola high about the gardens mulling with souls and up to the vaguely lit path. As they glided by he saw continually burning candles, lanterns, lamp posts and the occasional torch. It helped to ease and clear his mind; he knew that Miroku was right. Instinctively he realized that dwelling on things down here could only lead to disaster so he let the unimaginative, dense fog drifting with the dim lights soothed his troubled mind. Soon enough he was relaxed as can be in Hell, sitting in Charon's gondola on his way to find his deal fiancés soul. Slowly the scenery changed and the fog grew thicker and in the distance he heard the sounds of moaning.

"What's that?" He asked wearily, knowing that moans could mean anything but something good. Especially in Hell.

Charon glanced back at him as he paddled. "We are now entering the Circle of Lust."

"Oh." He leaned over the side of the gondola and watched as the fog dispersed, revealing what appeared to be mud. "Of course we are."

Curious, Miroku silently watched Inuyasha as Charon leisurely steered the gondola. To him Inuyasha was an anomaly; he was arrogant, sarcastic and rude but at a moment's notice his emotions switched from amused to angry back to amused. It was like being around a temperamental child with the vocabulary of a seasoned sailor. As much as Kagome told Miroku about Inuyasha, the person she described no longer seemed to fit. What happened to this man since she died? Yes, he had financial success, but what price did he pay for it? Obviously Kaede explained he had frozen his heart and mind; essentially stunting himself from growing from the pain of losing her, but could that really be the only reason he ended up this heartless bastard? And is he really just a heartless bastard or is there something even more troubling underneath? The real question was can Inuyasha be saved at all?

"Almost there." Charon spoke, breaking both Inuyasha and Miroku out of their private thoughts.

The lower the gondola went the more visible the true filth became; it wasn't only mud on the ground. Mixed in with the mud was blood, seamen and any other number of questionable body fluids. Scattered around the filth rested clusters of people in various states of undress, many cried out for help at the sight of the gondola but Charon didn't even pause as he skillfully guided the gondola to a perch of rocks in the middle of the muddy sight.

"What?" Was all Inuyasha could bring himself to say his eyes transfixed on the sight below him. He watched as bodies writhed in pain, woman screamed and clawed at themselves, ripping their clothing only for it to reappear on their bodies as though nothing happened. Men grabbed at their genitals and gouged their eyes out; trying to remove themselves as far away from the woman as they possibly can get. But once they got too far they began to sink into the mud. It was a truly horrendous sight.

"Welcome to the Circle of Lust." Miroku mumbled beside him. He too seemed repulsed by the sight, if only just a little. "They all allowed themselves to be ruled by the things they lust after." He explained, focusing his eyes on watching Charon in front to avoid looking at the sight.

That snapped Inuyasha out of his revere and he turned to stare at the monk, his mind working quickly. "Lust after?"

Miroku nodded.

"Don't people lust after a shitload more than just sex?"

"Of course."

He chanced a glance back down just in time to see a woman completely rip off all of her clothing. Within seconds it was back on her body not a stitch out of place. "They all seem to be…I mean…" He groped for the right words but he was too engrossed with watching the horrifying yet fascinating scene unfolding below him.

"We aren't going down there Inuyasha, don't worry." Miroku stood up and picked up his staff, a jangling sound echoing. Surprisingly it drowned out the moans and screams rising from below. "Come on, let's go."

Wearily he stood up and braced himself on the edge of the gondola, his stomach twisting itself into knots at the thought of having to be near let alone speak with anyone of those people. Eventually though, he knew he had to move so he took a deep breath that sent a fresh wave of nausea coursing through him then walked over to Miroku who upon seeing him finally moving, hopped out of the gondola.

"Do try not to be distracted." Charon spoke as Inuyasha jumped down and once again handed Miroku a lantern.

"What's he mean by that?" Inuyasha asked but Miroku was no longer listening having disappeared over the edge of the rocks. Curious and slightly annoyed at being abandoned he followed the monk just in time to see him ram his staff into the side of one of the larger rocks. Just as before a crack appeared and grew, this time though the rocks melted away completely leaving a large gaping hole where Miroku's staff once was.

After a few seconds Miroku withdrew his staff and held up the lantern to shed some light into the darkened hole. It revealed a dirt pathway that led straight into the rocks, which shouldn't be possible given the relatively small size. "After you." Miroku stepped aside and held the lantern aloft.

"You're kidding." Inuyasha stared at the monk with disdain for a few seconds before heaving a heavy sigh and stepping inside, shaking his head. "I'm really starting to hate this place."

"That's the idea." Miroku quipped and quickly followed after. "Just keep going, it's a straight path."

Now completely annoyed at being forced into a dark hole in the side of a rock with only a measly lantern as light with the horrible stench of sex and blood mixed with the general smell of Hell, Inuyasha was not a pleasant man and he wanted answers. Even if it meant punching a monk in the face. Granted Miroku was a fallen monk but still. "Miroku what the fuck is this place?" He grumbled, eyeing the dank walls as he trudged further inside. Something about this place was starting to get to him, he felt as though there were eyes everywhere and it made his skin crawl.

Sensing his chargers short fuse at being shoved into essentially a closed in area Miroku decided it was probably best to tell him as much as he knew. Though he did smile at the thought that right now Inuyasha reminded him strongly of a caged animal. "Up ahead, maybe forty or so more steps you will start to see cells with woman and men inside. They are the ones that lusted after not sex, but more…less animalistic desires. You aren't going there. You are going to keep walking until a door appears. The door can be just a few cells down, or a hundred."

"You don't know?"

"No."

At that Inuyasha snorted but continued on, eventually he did start to see the faint outline of light up a head. After a few more steps he saw that it was torches hung on both sides of the wall that gave light to the cells on either side. This area of the strange hallway was lined with cells on either side for as far as he could see. Inside there were many men and woman, but none even glanced his way preferring to continue studying anywhere but him.

Before he could even think of asking them anything a door appeared; it was large, pure white with gold trimmings and an elegant handle. It took up the entire width of the hallway and blocked out any torchlight leaving only the lantern as a light source.

"Open it." Miroku spoke, his voice sure in the sudden dark.

Cautiously Inuyasha opened the door and stepped in, Miroku close on his heels. Inside was spacious to say the least but he hadn't even noticed anything other than the woman sitting on the bed. Well rather she was lounging on the beautiful circle bed in the middle of the room. She was a stark contrast to the black sheets, pillows and curtains hanging from the ceiling having dressed in pure white.

"Kagome?" He whispered disbelief clear on his features. Could this really be her? Is it possible?

The woman smiled a guarded smile at him as she slowly brought herself up to a sitting position, the white summer dress settling perfectly around her frame. "Hello Inuyasha. I'm glad you made it." Her voice was smooth like silk but careful. Like she was choosing every single word before it even formed on her lips.

Inuyasha mouth felt dry as he stared at Kagome. She was every bit as beautiful as he remembered with her porcelain skin, long raven hair and delicate features. He wanted to run to her, hug her, kiss her; but he couldn't move. Something rooted him to the ground. Beside him Miroku walked up and waved to Kagome who waved back.

"Hi Kagome."

"Hello Miroku." She greeted him fondly, like an old friend. "I trust your journey so far has been well?"

The monk chuckled and shrugged. "You very well know how it's been Kagome."

"Yes well it's still nice to ask."

"Indeed it is." He glanced at Inuyasha still gaping at Kagome. "Since you are here I'm assuming there are some things that need to be discussed?" He phased as delicately as possible and took a large step back to the now closed door. "I'll just be here then." And he took up his post, once again by the door.

Nodding, Kagome settled her eyes on Inuyasha and a deep, sad look took over her features. "You loved another while I was away." She whispered, her voice barely traveled in the large room.

That broke Inuyasha out of his frozen state and he stumbled towards her. "Kagome…" He breathed, her words stabbing him in the heart but he was determined to hold her, touch her at the very least. "Let's not talk about that now."

It was as though at that second all the walls she had built broke away and her true self was revealed; her sad eyes shone with distress, her fingers grasped and fisted in her dress, and entire posture changed from relaxed to tensed. "Now is the perfect time Inuyasha." She whispered, ducking her head so her eyes were hidden in shadows.

The action alone made him stop shuffling to her. "Please don't look away."

"While I was in the hospital…you loved another woman Inuyasha…why?" She looked up at him then, her pupils slowly disappearing into a deep red.

Inuyasha had nothing to say, no reasonable explanation to give.

"Why?" She asked again, red tears spilling from her now red eyes. "Why?"

"Yes…" A deep, obviously amused disembodied voice asked. "Why indeed Inuyasha?"

At the addition of a third voice Inuyasha looked around, hoping to find the source. Kagome's crying bloody tears temporarily forgotten. "Who are you?!" He shouted, rage suddenly running through him. Why was he so angry? A few seconds ago he was overcome by misery at seeing Kagome there, alone looking so beautiful but betrayed. Now at the sound of this unknown person he was fueled by some unknown desire to fight, and hopefully kill.

The voice laughed. "Do not worry about me Inuyasha. But answer the question…time's running out."

Just as he moved to run and grab Kagome, she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"I told you time was short." The voice laughed merrily then sighed. "But do not worry my selfish, vain, liar. You will meet her soon enough."

Inuyasha cursed and turned, trying to find a body to go with the voice but in the back of his mind he knew it was useless. There was no body, only a mocking voice coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

Once again the voice laughed. "What a potty mouth you have there. Shame I don't have time to play with you right now."

"Show yourself you fucking jackass!" Inuyasha spat, glaring up at the ceiling as he paced up and down, vainly trying to see something that wasn't there.

"Tut, tut, tut. Language my little duck. Just because you are in Hell doesn't mean you can't be respectful. And as amusing as you are I have more important things to tend to. And you really shouldn't be calling me names since I just let you not only see, but talk to your beloved Kagome." The voice sighed in exasperation before continuing on. "Honestly, does no one know how to say thank you anymore? Well it doesn't matter. Goodbye Inuyasha, soon we shall speak again." With that said a cold blast blew through the room for a few seconds before everything fell silent.

Confused, angry and frustrated Inuyasha cursed loudly, flipped off the ceiling before stalking over to Miroku who was currently trying to smoothen down his ruffled hair. "What the fuck was THAT?!" He spat in the monks face and shoved him up against the door, one hand wrapped around his throat.

Miroku however was completely unaffected by being manhandled and faced Inuyasha with a calm, cool face, despite the acute pressure on his windpipe. "Inuyasha please calm down. That was His Highness. Though honestly I didn't think he would make an appearance so soon. Seems he's taken a special interest in you."

Suddenly all color drained from Inuyasha's face and he relaxed his grip on Miroku. That was the Ruler of Hell? Oh shit. And he yelled at him. And cursed. And flipped him the bird.

Before he knew it he made a personal introduction with Miroku's shoulder and proceeded to faint.

**OOO**

"Come on Inuyasha wake up." A low, deep voice called from a fog. "Now's not the ideal time to faint. Especially down here." He felt a pressure on his shoulder followed by a jangling sound. "Really didn't think you were the fainting type otherwise I would have brought-"

"I didn't faint." Came the gruff voice of Inuyasha as he finally woke up, his eyes snapping open just in time to see Miroku wielding his staff right above his head looking suspiciously like he was about to ram it into Inuyasha's skull. "What the fuck were you going to do?!" He yelled and immediately rolled away and jumped to his feet, adrenaline flooding his system.

Miroku resisted the urge to laugh at the situation and instead schooled his face into a mask of mild interest as he lowered his staff. However amusement did slip in at the sight of Inuyasha still trying to regain his balance and walked around wobbly on his legs glaring at the monk. Eventually, after a few seconds he decided to say something. "Inuyasha please sit down before you hurt yourself."

"Fuck no! You almost…what? I don't even know! Impaled my head?!" He spat, leaning heavily against one wall not letting the monk out of his sight. "Explain!"

Again, Miroku almost rolled his eyes at his chargers dramatics but fought it. It's been awhile since he guided anyone nearly hot blooded as Inuyasha and he couldn't say it wasn't a welcome change. "I wasn't going to harm you. Only wake you. You fainted an-"

"I did not faint!"

"Okay, okay." Miroku agreed with a smile. "You did not faint. Your mind just needed a quick power nap."

"Exactly!" Inuyasha hissed, massaging his forehead to ward off the headache he felt coming on. Things were not going well for him; first he saw Kagome, then yelled at His Highness, then woke up to find his so-called-guide trying to kill him with a staff. Right now he felt about twice his age and was in need of a rest, of course that wasn't about to happen any time soon.

"Now that we've got that covered lets go." Miroku glanced around the room before opening the door. "I'm sure you're well enough to walk on your own."

Grunting Inuyasha pushed himself to the doorway but glared at Miroku. "You first monk." He spat and gestured dramatically out the door.

Miroku led his suspicious charge out the door then shut it, almost immediately the door disappeared revealing the hallway with its cells and torchlight's once again. Without saying a word they began to walk, passing several cells before the monk stopped in front of one halfway open. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure Inuyasha was still there he slowly raised his staff and tapped the bars which opened all the way on their own.

"That isn't the way out." Inuyasha stated the obvious. "I thought we were going back to Charon. What are you playing at monk?" He glared accusingly at Miroku who sighed and massaged his forehead.

Miroku took a deep breath before stepping aside and gesturing into the dark cell. "I never said we were done down here Inuyasha." He began patiently. "You assumed we were. You still haven't-"

Glaring at the monk Inuyasha sneered and sauntered into the dark room, effectively cutting him off. What Inuyasha didn't expect was that the dark cell wasn't really a cell; instead he walked into a fairly nice, dim white room with one table and two chairs sitting in the middle of it. "Uh…"

"You know you really are a presumptuous idiot." Miroku remarked from behind him. "You should know by now _not _to do what you just did."

Looking around at the bland room Inuyasha immediately noticed that the table and one chair was occupied by a giant soft toy car, which was peculiar under normal circumstances but more than a little suspicious in Hell. "What did I do?" He asked, staring at the plush car on the table.

"Stop staring and sit down." A voice that wasn't Miroku's spoke.

Immediately Inuyasha head snapped up to the ceiling, searching for His Highness.

"Not His Highness talking fool. The car you were quite rudely staring at not two seconds ago."

"Okay Hell's punishments? Get fucking weirder and weirder by the second." Inuyasha grumbled as he slumped down on a chair opposite a giant, life sized Aston Martin soft toy. The front end of the soft toy car rested on top the table while the boot sat on the chair. He eyed the plush car for a second wondering if this was some sort of joke on his behalf before eyes opened on the windscreen and blinked sleepily at him.

"Hello." The car spoke, the front bumper moving in a mock imitation of a mouth. Or maybe it really was the mouth. This was strange on new levels.

Inuyasha snorted to himself and sat back in his chair. "Let me guess, you lusted after cars and this is your punishment."

The car smiled and winked. "You know it."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and flicked over the soft toy Aston Martin in front of him trying to figure out if it was male or female, not that it really mattered but it was bothering him he couldn't discern from the voice. It was obviously plush, but fairly new since it still had that faint new-toy smell about it. However it seemed to be incredibly light, most likely a small child could pick it up and cuddle with.

Eventually curiosity won and he blurted out the one question rolling in his mind. "Are you a guy?"

That caused the car to roll its eyes dramatically and scoff. "Does it matter? Oh I forget; you're still alive so to _you _it does. Bastard. But to appease you and get you out of my house, yes. I am a man. Or rather was. Happy?"

"This is your house?" Inuyasha looked around, one eyebrow raised. Just as he was about to remark on something he decided against it and returned his attention back to the car in front of him. "Right, never mind so…on to the…wisdom part."

"Because you are in desperate need of some…thinking you can walk into someone's house and ask what sex they are when clearly it's a sore point…brat." The car muttered darkly.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in surprise but kept his mouth shut figuring eventually the irritable toy car will get to the point. He was right, within seconds he was talking again, this time about the right topic. "Lust is a terrible thing to lose yourself to and it comes in all shapes and forms. Not only sex."

"No doubt about that." Inuyasha mumbled, eyeing the soft-looking black wheels.

Wisely, the car ignored the comment and continued on. "Clearly I lusted after a car. Ignored all religious callings and ended up here. I let the object of my obsession become my life so much that I ignored my family, my wife, kids and to some extent my own livelihood. So, care to share what you've lusted after?"

"No, I'm good but thanks for the not-letting-it-control-me tip." Inuyasha shifted in the chair, more than ready to leave now.

The car sighed, but no air escaped its 'lips'. "You should know by now that in order to leave you need to vocally admit to it. And I'd appreciate it if you'd hurry up, it's getting late and I need to clean my surface before the bugs infest." Just as he finished talking an unlit cigar appeared in his 'mouth'. "Gghhddhammitss!" He cursed and spat, but the cigar remained firmly lodged in his mouth. Eventually after several more choiced muffled words he managed to shift the cigar over to one side of his mouth.

"You uh…alright there?" Inuyasha asked, one eyebrow raised in curiosity. Things just got interesting again.

"Dhaim ffhine."

Inuyasha smirked and rubbed his jaw, covering his smile as he did so. "You sure? Seem a bit…annoyed by the uh…want me to light that for you?"

At that the car glared darkly at him and sneered; it was a miracle Inuyasha didn't burst out laughing at the sight. "Fell me dohr prhoblehms!"

Inuyasha heaved a heavy sigh and groaned, already forgetting the magic cigar. "Why do I have to air my laundry to you people?! I don't even _know_ any of you!"

"Drue." The car somehow managed to look pompous as he spoke. "Mhaybe if dou saw beyonhd da ehnd ofb dhour-"

"For fucks sake man, remove that damn cigar! I can't understand a goddamn thing you're saying!" Inuyasha yelled and reached over to yank the cigar out of the cars mouth. But as soon as his fingers closed around the tip, it disappeared.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise before slowly sitting back down in his seat. "Right…that was…moving on." He cleared his throat awkwardly and adjusted his scarf, acting like none of that just happened. "You were saying?"

The car however, was not about to just brush over what just happened. "Don't _ever_ touch me again. Understand? Ever. Don't even _think_ about trying what you just did again."

"A magic cigar just appeared then disappeared in your mouth! No one can just ignore that shit!"

"It's another part of my fucking punishment asshole!" As soon as the words came out a bottle of Kentucky Bourbon appeared right in front of his 'nose'. The car blinked, and then sneered. "Of all the-never mind." He mumbled and closed his eyes. "Where was I? Oh yes, from the beginning. Maybe if you saw beyond the end of your own nose you wouldn't be sitting here in Hell talking to a soft toy Aston Martin. Oh. Wait. You can't. That's why you're here so get to talking asshat. Who or what did you Lust after?"

Glaring at the arrogant toy car Inuyasha shifted then spoke, his voice just boarding on insolent. "What? Aren't you going to offer me a drink? It looks good. Real good. What yea-"

"Don't fucking test me." The car hissed, shutting his eyes. "This may seem like a big damn joke to you but this is my pure own personal _Hell. _Do you know what it's like to have everything you ever wanted mocked? Or dangled right in front of your fucking nose but know you don't even have a shot to _touch _it? Do you?"

The words were filled with such anguish and regret immediately Inuyasha felt shamed for mocking the man. Or rather soft toy car. Of course he should have realized this wasn't what it appeared to be; this wasn't for amusement or done in jest this _was_ this man's own personal Hell. Everything was specially designed to torture him every minute of every day. And all Inuyasha did since he barged in was mock it all without a seconds thought.

"A nurse." Inuyasha mumbled and hung his head; with a situation like this nothing he could say would even begin to show any amount of respect or sympathy. So he did what he did best he ignored it and moved on. It was how he dealt with everything nowadays.

"A nurse?"

"Yes. She looked like Kagome so I…lusted for her."

"Who's Kagome?"

"My dead fiancé."

"What a lucky lady she was…did she seriously want to marry you?"

"Funny coming from a soft toy car." He smiled slightly, this was familiar territory. The jokes and jibs, insults and backhanded comments was something he could deal with without any problems. Serious emotions aside from anger? That was uncharted territory.

"Funny coming from a man sitting in Hell."

"Funny coming from-"

"Enough!" Miroku interrupted from the doorway. "Arguing isn't going to help."

"Okay right, he's just going to be here longer." The car closed its eyes for a few seconds before reopening them. "So you lusted after a nurse and betrayed your fiancé. Did she commit suicide?"

"NO!"

"No need to get all hot. It was just a question."

Inuyasha scowled at the car but held his tongue. Miroku was right arguing wasn't going to move things along any faster. In fact it would work against what he wanted; to see Kagome again.

After a few seconds the car smiled fractionally at the silently fuming man in front of him. "Do you understand yet? Or do you have some sort of masochistic desire to be tortured here longer?"

Realizing this was another baiting Inuyasha took a deep breath and worked his jaw to calm himself before answering. This man-car had every right to be bitter and rude; he was stuck in this cruel place for all eternity. Inuyasha however only had to be here for a short time. "Are you asking if I understand why lust is wrong?"

"Yes." Apparently Miroku's interruption tempered his mischievous nature. Either that or he grew bored playing with him and just wanted him out. Or what happened earlier was starting to set in; his eyes did keep glancing down at the Kentucky Bourbon sitting innocently on the table.

"Yes. I know and understand that lust is wrong."

"Why?"

"Because…" Inuyasha began to flounder. Damn that stupid car! He hasn't explained a damn thing yet and expects-fuck!

"Because? How about because lust, and the reason behind lust is wrong? That not just the act but the significance and reasoning behind your specific act of lust have not only hurt your fiancé, but the nurse as well?" All the car needed was the cigar hanging out his mouth again to complete the look of total arrogance. Then again if it were the cigar he wouldn't have sounded half as arrogant as he did, but Inuyasha couldn't deny that what he just said had truth and sense to it.

Kikyo. It's been years since he last thought of her. Did his actions really hurt her too? Come to think of it he never did explain anything to her, it was just a couple nights out, a whole lot of alcohol, and many stolen moments in closets, the back of his car, and a few in cheap hotel rooms. He didn't even tell her he was leaving the country.

Shamed once again and red faced Inuyasha hung his head and shifted uncomfortably. "You're right, that's true. I never did think of…of how my actions affected anyone else…"

The soft toy car smirked and blinked slowly. "Good. You understand now leave. I don't want to hear the disgusting details of your sexual escapades with a nurse while you were engaged."

**OOO**

The air was palpable as Miroku led Inuyasha out the door and back into the hallway. Clearly Inuyasha was in a foul mood if his dirty looks and slumped shoulders were any indication. Silently he followed Miroku back down the hallway, though at a more sluggish pace. His mind was still on what the car told him; is that the message of Hell? That not the act but the reasoning behind the act is why you end up down here? Is that why Kagome kept asking why? Why did he do it? Why _did _he cheat on Kagome with Kikyo? He himself wasn't sure if he knew the answer to that.

As if hearing the question out loud Miroku glanced over his shoulder to see Inuyasha walking with his head bowed down. "Why did you do it?" He finally asked the question weighing heavy on his mind as he led the way up the open hole to Charon. Funny how going back always feels shorter than going.

Inuyasha shrugged and answered honestly. "I don't know."

"Yes you do. Why did you sleep with another woman while Kagome was under suicide watch?" He again glanced over his shoulder as he closed up the hole with his staff to see Inuyasha's face turn pale at hearing the words spoken out loud.

"How did…?" Inuyasha trailed off, realizing that it didn't really matter how Miroku knew the circumstances, he does work in Hell after all. "She looked so much like Kagome…" He whispered and began to trudge back to the waiting gondola.

"Who did?"

"Kikyo. She was a nurse that worked in the hospital."

Miroku remained silent knowing that it was only a matter of time until Inuyasha chose to tell the story. It only took about two minutes of silence before Inuyasha resumed talking, and by that time they were climbing back into the gondola.

"I missed her so much. Kagome and I use to have the perfect relationship." He sighed and ran a hand over his face as Miroku handed the lantern back to Charon who wisely knew not to say anything. "We use to have sex everyday…even after all the years we never grew tired of each other but then she…and I-I needed some sort of release." He shook his head and automatically climbed into the gondola and settled back into his spot, Miroku beside him. "I knew it was wrong but…I didn't love her you know."

"Who?"

"Kikyo." Inuyasha set his gaze into the fog and watched it roll lazily forming, reforming and drifting without any direction. "Not like I loved Kagome."

Interested by the story Miroku didn't want Inuyasha to stop talking but he knew well enough not to press. After years and years of this job he learned a lot of things about people and one thing was always certain, eventually at some point on this journey they all tell their story. From start to finish Miroku always knew each and every traveler's life story, whether he wanted to know or not.

**OOO**

Reviews would be brilliant, you know since it lets me know what you think.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome


	4. Gluttony

Moral Decorum

Chapter 4 Gluttony

The ride to the next circle was when things really began to change; the air grew hotter and smelled worse, forcing Inuyasha to try and breathe through his mouth instead of his nose. Neither Miroku nor Charon seemed affected by the now pungent odor that seemed to flow from the walls and ground itself. Restless, Inuyasha kept shifting, no longer interested in trying to see the next circle. He was tempted to eat some of the chilled grapes but Miroku's warning echoed loud and clear in his head.

Persephone. She ate six pomegranate seeds and…and then what? Inuyasha only knew that part of the story, having never been one to care much for fairy tales or legends he never bothered to pay close attention. But wasn't Persephone Greek? How does that fit in here? Frustrated with his lack of knowledge and hungry and thirsty he decided to ask Miroku.

"Miroku? Who was Persephone and why did you reference her before?" He rolled onto his back to watch the fog roll by above.

Not too far from him he heard the now familiar click and jingle of the monk's staff followed by the light sound of him shifting some pillows around. "Persephone was a beautiful young woman that Hades kidnapped and brought to Hell. She ate six pomegranate seeds and now she spends six months down here as his wife and the other six months above, with her mother."

The explanation did nothing but confuse Inuyasha further. "So what if she ate the seeds? I don't-"

"Legend says," Charon began, his voice drifting into the fog as he paddled. "If one eats anything in Hell, one can never leave."

At that cold fear licked at his back and he swallowed thickly. Never leave? Is that possible? "But…but that's not true…I mean it's just a legend. And…"

"Perhaps." Charon paddled and glanced over his shoulder down at Inuyasha who lay sprawled over the goose pillows panic evident on his face. "But one never knows."

"Why the sudden interest?" Miroku asked curiously.

"I'm hungry and thirsty." Inuyasha groaned and clutched at his stomach. How long has he been down here? Hours? Days? There was no way to judge time but what he did know what that he was hungry. Incredibly hungry despite the rancid stench and heat.

Miroku raised an eyebrow and flicked his gaze up to Charon then back to Inuyasha. "You can drink the water." Was all he said, and that was all it took before Inuyasha leaped and grabbed an ice cold bottled water.

But common sense kicked in and he froze before he turned the cap. "Are you sure? No offence, you guys are really nice and all but I don't want to be trapped down here. I'm kind of attached to living." He paled at the mere thought of being trapped in Hell, never again allowed to go back to Earth. What would he do? Would he be able to get a job like Miroku? Or would he just be another soul, forced to bear punishment?

In that moment he would have sworn he heard Charon chuckle.

"Where's the purple slip?"

Silently he dug it out of his inner jacket pocket still enclosed in the envelope for the monk to see.

"Gently tap the envelope on the water bottle."

Cautiously Inuyasha did as he was directed and suddenly a bright blue light flashed and a weird insignia appeared on the bottle.

"Go ahead and drink it."

Eager yet weary, Inuyasha sipped at the water then waited. He expected something to happen, maybe a loud bang, or the ominous voice of His Highness himself laughing; but nothing happened except for the cooling sensation in his gut and wetting of tongue. So he drank again, this time in gulps and finished the water bottle in seconds.

"That was good." He mumbled, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Yes, the slip grants you immunity to any spells or potions in the water." Miroku explained offhandedly, he was more interested in staring at the ringlets on his staff than watching his charge.

Frowning, Inuyasha let the information set in. "Then why can't I do the same for the grapes?"

"Because I don't know for sure if it'll work."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Because no one's ever tried it before Inuyasha."

"Why not?"

"The legend." Was all Charon stated, but it was enough for him to get the picture.

Whether or not the legend was true no one wanted to test the theory and be trapped down in Hell unless it was necessary. Each person that came before him had their own quest to complete, their own soul to save and no one was yet foolish enough to tempt fate by eating the grapes. And he wouldn't be the first to try.

Silence settled over the three of them with Charon paddling at his usual languid pace, Miroku occasionally glancing out the gondola but for the most part he just sat there with his eyes closed and Inuyasha sat sipping at his second water bottle. It felt good to drink the cool water in the middle of the heat and smell but soon enough another thought popped into his head.

"Hey uh, Miroku?" He called the monk uneasily.

At the nervous tone of his charge the monk opened his eyes and looked. "Yes?"

"Do we, I mean me…uh mortals…take a piss around here?" He finished crudely, his usual snare back into place.

Miroku frowned, but then the meaning of the words sunk in and he had to bite his tongue from laughing out loud. Restrooms. That's what Inuyasha was asking about; he had to relieve his bladder after drinking the water. "Oh, yes. Charon? To the nearest restroom if you will." Miroku covered his laughter with a cough and fixed his gaze on the lanterns floating outside the gondola.

**OOO**

Hell's restrooms were just as grand as their waiting rooms but a hell of a lot more unnerving. It was massive with high arching white ceilings, white urinals lined one wall and while stalls lined another. In the middle stood a long line of sinks. Everything was glistening, pristine white. It looked to be brand new but Inuyasha knew that it couldn't be. Maybe it was updated every couple of centuries or so. Nervously he walked over to one of the urinals, unzipped his pants and relived his bladder, occasionally glancing around just in case. He was learning that in Hell, anything can happen at any time.

Just as he was buckling his belt the door swung open and a guy with black hair wearing a pale cream suit walked in. He ignored Inuyasha completely in favor of using the farthest urinal near the door; he even hummed as he peed.

A little unnerved Inuyasha quickly washed his hands for fear of touching anything in Hell and it ended up harming him in some way, but he didn't move quick enough. Impossibly fast the guy had finished at the urinal, zipped his fly and was now beside Inuyasha washing his hands.

"Nice day we're having." The stranger spoke casually.

Nervously Inuyasha nodded and glanced down to see the stranger's hands were so white he could see every bone flex, every vein pop. "Y-yeah. Real nice."

"No Hell Showers like they were expecting. Last time that happened it ruined my snake skin shoes. You'd think it would come right out with demon wax but nothing really gets the blood out."

At that Inuyasha nearly froze in horror. Who was he talking to? Why was he even still in here? He should leave. Now. He should turn and walk out, find Miroku and tell him what just happened. But for some reason he couldn't bring his body to do that. Something about this strange pale guy with his limp black hair and pale suit made him want to hang around, hear what else he might say.

"Don't you agree?"

That snapped Inuyasha out of his silence and he nodded. "Nothing get's blood out."

The stranger smiled, reveling dimples. "Inuyasha, I have a proposition for you."

Inuyasha stopped breathing as a chill ran down his spine. He never told this guy his name. How does he know his name? _Who _is this guy? _What _is this guy? He wasn't mortal, of that Inuyasha was sure. Slowly Inuyasha took a step back in the general direction of the door, but his legs decided to protest against him and he stumbled back instead, right into the edge of the sink.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The stranger held his hands up and he smiled wider, making the dimples stand out even further.

It wasn't the smile or the bright emerald eyes that made Inuyasha freeze; it was the dimples. For some unexplainable reason the strangers dimples made his brain stop working. Maybe because it was the most human thing about him; or perhaps because when he smiled and they showed he seemed harmless, like a guy trying to sell window treatments instead of the creature of Hell he really was.

"In fact I want to help you." He continued on, dropping his hands as he began to stroll around the restroom as if he were browsing through a shop.

"Help me?" Inuyasha asked, righting himself and straightening out his jacket and scarf. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," He flashed another dimply grin. "That I can ensure you get what you most desire without the hassle of visiting all the circles."

"Impossible."

"Why think it impossible?"

"Because I have a guide and-"

"Oh yes. Your Fallen Monk Miroku." The stranger stared up at the arched ceiling, palms up, and head shaking as though he were asking 'Why? Why of all people him?' "I can assure you that he won't help you nearly as much as I am willing to."

At that Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "And what do you mean by that?"

"I simply mean," He dropped his hands and shrugged. "That I am much more capable than that…_monk_ of yours. And around here, it's as much about what you know as about _whom_ you know." Again, another dimply smile. "Won't you agree?"

Agree he did; Inuyasha knew very well exactly what the stranger was talking about. To get anywhere and achieve anything it all depended on who you knew and who could get things done. You had to know the right people, not just anyone will do. And he was beginning to suspect that in Hell the same rules applied.

Curious about just what the stranger might want, after all it never hurt to hear the deal; he leaned against the sink and crossed his arms. "What do you want from me?"

"A simple thing really." He smiled and shoved his hands into his pant pocket.

"Which is?"

"I, being who I am, cannot walk on Earth."

"Okay."

"But you however, can."

"I'm with you so far."

"I need someone who _can_ walk on Earth."

"That would be me."

"Yes. I need you to do some things on Earth for I cannot. Be my hands if you will."

Now that was more than a little suspicious. "What is it exactly?"

Again, the stranger smiled, dimples showing. And it was then Inuyasha realized he didn't even know his name. The stranger knew all of these things about him; his name, that he was a mortal, that Miroku was guiding him through Hell but Inuyasha didn't even know what he called himself. "Who are you?"

His smile faltered just a little but before Inuyasha could blink he was grinning again; bright enough that Inuyasha second guessed the waver at all. But it happened. It was in his too-green eyes that gave it away. "Why I'm nothing but a harmless old soul trapped down here for misdeeds. Now, back to you and how _I _can help _you._" He gave that winning smile again and held his hands up beseechingly. "I happen to know you are attempting to rescue your beloved. The long, tedious way. However if you give me some help I'm more than willing to help you. Scratch each other's backs as the saying goes."

Inuyasha nodded slowly and shifted, hands dropping to his jacket pockets to make sure he still had the envelope. "And what exactly will I have to do for you on Earth for you to help me now?"

Before he could blink the stranger had withdrew his hand out of his pant pocket and held his hand, palm up to Inuyasha. In the middle of his white hand was a white cell phone. "With this phone I will contact you once you get to Earth." He smiled. "It is how we shall communicate."

"I didn't say yes." Inuyasha eyed the glistening phone sitting innocently on the palm. He couldn't help but notice how white the strangers hand was, how pale and smooth and devoid of any imperfections. It was, for some reason, unnerving. "I just want to know exactly what I might be getting myself into."

The stranger fell silent for a few seconds before he let out a sharp chuckle; but quickly smoothed it back with another smile. "Smart. Very smart Inuyasha." He sighed, but his hand never waved. "I will help you retrieve your beloved here in Hell, then when you and your beloved get to Earth whenever I need something I will call you. It may be something as simple as sending a FedEx package, or hiring a few people on behalf of me." He held his arm out a litter farther. "All very simple and quite fair. You get your beloved back to Earth; soul and all, and I get some help on Earth."

As much as Inuyasha wanted to say no immediately, the deal sounded good. Miroku made it abundantly clear that he was to be careful in Hell but this guy was promising her soul and body. How could he just turn that down? But then again Miroku warned of making deals and this was a deal if he ever saw one.

"I can see that monk's voice is whispering in your ear." The stranger's smile dimpled. "Here." He snapped his fingers and a white card appeared. Smoothly he slid it on top of the phone and held both the phone and card out to him. "When you make up your mind dial that number on the card."

Inuyasha glanced at the strangers too-green eyes and dimply smile then slowly accepted the cell phone and card. "I make no promises."

"I know." He shot him one last dimple-filled grin then walked to the door. "I do hope to hear from you soon Inuyasha." With those parting words, he left.

Still thinking about the strange bathroom encounter, Inuyasha slowly tucked the cell phone and card into his jacket pocket and left the restroom. Outside he met Miroku leaning casually against a tall pillar, staff in hand.

"Are you okay?" The monk asked, eyes sliding over his charge. "You took quite some time. And you look a little pale."

Nervously Inuyasha nodded and looked around for the stranger. "I'm fine. Large bathroom." He mumbled when he found no one but the monk.

Miroku didn't believe him but nodded. "Okay. Let's go find Charon then." He glanced one more time back at Inuyasha then led the way down the hall to the waiting ferryman.

**OOO**

It felt like no time had passed when they entered the third circle. That was most likely due to the fact that he kept thinking about the stranger and the cell phone, but it was still shocking when the gondola started to descend. Curious, he pushed the thoughts of the deal out of his mind and tried to take in his surroundings. It was foggy, as usual and hot. Almost to the point of scorching. Steam mixed with the fog creating a disgusting combination that left him squinting to see what else was around. Blearily he made out a pool in the center of the large dome shape Charon was slowly steering the gondola into.

Inuyasha stared down at the disgusting, foul smelling pool of various foods, drinks and people lounging in it. Unlike the previous circle where everyone was desperately trying to get away from their punishment these people were eerily silent, only the occasional whimper permeated the air. Skillfully and quietly Charon lowered the gondola to a few feet above the marble flooring beside the enormous pool.

"This is…the…?"

"Third Circle, Gluttony." Charon answered while he placed the oar down in the gondola. "There is no need for a lantern. You won't be going far."

"Indeed." Miroku stood up and waited for his charge to do the same. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, frowning at Inuyasha's pale face.

"Need I remind you about the charges if you decide to empty your stomach contents on my gondola?" Charon asked, turning around to face them.

Shakily Inuyasha waved off Mirkou's concern. "I'm fine; it's just the heat and smell." He scowled and motioned to the pool. "Can we get a move on now? We're wasting time."

Miroku's frowned deepened but he relented. Whatever was bothering Inuyasha was either going to come out soon, or be forgotten by the wayside. That was just how Hell worked. Easily he jumped over the side, his staff jangling. "Be careful."

Clumsily Inuyasha followed after.

"This way." Miroku pointed and began to lead the way down the side of the pool.

Inuyasha was quiet for a few seconds while he looked around at all the men, woman and children in the pool. None of them spoke; they just sat there not moving, occasionally scratching their nose or chin.

"Why's it so quiet?"

"Because everyone here is blind."

"Really?" His eyebrows shot up and he searched several people's faces to find that it was true, they were all indeed blind.

"And deaf."

Again Inuyasha stared down into the faces of nearby people but of course there was no sign of this particular punishment. He was tempted to shout but thought better of it.

"And their tongues have been cut off."

At that Inuyasha stumbled over his own two feet. "Holy shit you're kidding. Why?" He yelped as he righted himself and continued after Miroku, whose pace never faltered. Wearily he smoothed down the front of his jacket and tugged at his scarf.

"Because they were gluttonous in life. Their punishment is to lay in the very filth they indulged in be it food, drinks, sex but not be able to enjoy it. They can't see it, taste it, or hear it; but they can touch the disgusting slime it all melts into and smell the repulsive odor it emanates."

"How…gross."

Miroku almost laughed at the lack of vocabulary but that would mean inhaling the pungent odor. "They also relive in their mind memories of the very acts that lead them to this."

"Can't they think of something more pleasant?"

"No."

Inuyasha cringed at the thought of having to spend the rest of eternity sitting in a filthy pool blind, deaf, unable to speak and unable to escape the silent torture of reliving all the awful deeds he committed in life. "It's so cruel." He mumbled, then cleared his throat and avoided looking at the pool to his left in favor of eyes the rocks to his right. "So how am I supposed to talk to someone if their tongues are cut off?"

"Their thoughts will hover in the air above their head, enabling you to read what they are trying to tell you."

"Huh…and how are they going to hear what I say?"

"Not all of them are fully deaf Inuyasha. It happens in stages."

That shocked him. It was a slow decent into your own personal torture session that lasted for eternity. For some reason that sent a cold shudder down his spine.

**OOO**

Lounging in a smaller enclave towards the far end of the pool were a group of several men and woman of mixed ages. They were hidden behind large boulders covered in seaweed, none seemed particularly happy or displeased by their situation, and their expressions were all blank save for a small girl who looked to be about eleven years old. She looked terrified and her mouth hung open revealing the lack of tongue but abundance of blood pooling in her mouth then dribbling down the sides.

Horrified by the sight of the child Inuyasha reeled back in to Miroku, elbowing the monk in the chin. "Ouch! What are you doing?!"

"That kid! She-what the fuck man?!" Inuyasha cursed and walked in a giant circle one hand covering his mouth the other clutching his stomach. "That kids mouth!"

Rubbing his now aching jaw Miroku glanced over the boulders to see what exactly his charge was going on about. At the sight of the bleeding child he closed his eyes but did nothing else. "Inuyasha calm down."

"Calm down?!" He yelped, on the verge of panicking. "How the fucking hell can I calm down w-"

Miroku thumped him with his staff and took a step back. As expected Inuyasha tried to punch him, but missed. "I said calm down Inuyasha."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face, trying to calm himself down. Although it was quite difficult knowing that what he really saw was really happing. That the little girl really does have a mouthful of blood and he is in Hell, and things just seem to keep going from bad to worse.

"Now are you done with your little tantrum?" Miroku asked, his voice was hard but his eyes were filled with concern. It was his job to keep Inuyasha not only safe; but hopefully sane. "When you are ready talk to the young girl." His gaze flicked over his charge. "Take all the time you need to prepare yourself."

Thinking it best to just get it over with Inuyasha once again climbed up onto the rocks and peered down at the group."Hey little girl, what's your name?" Inuyasha asked shakily, swallowing repeatedly to stop the bile rising in his throat. From a distance the girl looked to be young but up close her eyes were wiser than her age and the clots of blood mixed in with the fresh clung to her chin and crusted parts of her lips; she's been bleeding for a long time.

The girl looked up at him for a few seconds before words appeared above her head.

_Rin_

Quickly Inuyasha read the name above the girls head and smiled a little, at least she was willing to communicate. "Rin huh? That's nice. My names Inuyasha."

Seconds later another sentence appeared. _Hello, nice to meet you. _

"Nice to meet you too." The normalcy of the conversation eased Inuyasha a bit to the point that he was able to sit comfortably on one of the boulders across from Rin. "So how old are you?"

And there was where the normal conversation ended after a lengthy pause and a scrutinizing look from Rin. _You are alive. _

Inuyasha paled as he read the sentence. "You're right…I'm not dead."

_Then why are you here?_

"To save the woman I love."

_She is already dead. _

"That's right."

_You cannot save the dead Inuyasha. _

"I know that."

_Do you really?_

"Yes!" He snapped then immediately regretted it. She was only a child. In Hell. Being tortured.

_You can only save her soul. She is already dead. _

"I…I know this kid why do you keep…"

_You look like a man trying to save someone's life. _

It faded before another sentence took its place.

_You cannot bring the dead back to life, you can only save her soul from this place. _

_Do not confuse the two. _

Stunned, Inuyasha kept staring at the space above Rin's head waiting for more. Eventually though he realized nothing more was going to appear, slowly his eyes slid down to the young girl's face. "Thank you, but what have you-"

_Goodbye Inuyasha. I hope you remember my words well. _

And just like that he was dismissed.

Still not comprehending the fact that little Rin was done talking to him he remained sitting there, staring at her patiently waiting for her to say more. Perhaps she may want to talk about why exactly she was in this particular circle of Hell. After all what could a girl so young and innocent looking do that would warrant her being locked in Gluttony? And forced to bear this unusual form of punishment? Not that anything he's seen so far has been normal, however this seemed particularly nasty.

"Inuyasha." Miroku called up to him. "Inuyasha I believe you are finished. Come down."

Glancing over his shoulder back down that the monk he scowled. "Can't be done just yet."

"Why not?"

"It was too quick."

Miroku blinked up at his charge in mild confusion before comprehension dawned on him. Inuyasha was use to each person spending some time talking to him, asking about his life and maybe even sharing a little of their own. This would be the first time someone didn't want to talk to him. Rin just handed out her piece and was done. She washed her hands of him.

"Did I do something to offend her?" Inuyasha asked, concern lacing his voice. He didn't want to upset the little girl, she seemed too wise beyond her years for that but nevertheless children are children.

"No, she's finished speaking to you."

Inuyasha looked at Rin one more time to see her impassively staring at several berries that floated by in the water in front of her. She only blinked at them. Finally understanding that this really was the end he climbed down off the rocks and landed beside Miroku who tapped his staff on the ground.

"What'd you just do?" Inuyasha asked wearily, eyeing the bottom of the staff and the ground around them with suspicion.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, you just did something."

"No, I didn't. Inuyasha we don't have time for this, let's go." Miroku turned to go back up the path they came just as the top of his staff began to chime on their own. After a few seconds a small black piece of paper fell from the top of his staff.

Inuyasha glared accusingly. "See?! I knew you did something! Every time you…you bang that thing something happens!" He scowled, but even then he couldn't stop himself from glancing back at the rocks hoping to see Rin one more time. Perhaps she would wave goodbye, or maybe just nod. She seemed the type to nod her goodbyes, hellos, praise and thanks.

The monk didn't even bother to answer him in favor of reading the slip of paper. It was an update from above letting him know that they have reached the third circle and he should ask his charge if he wished to go back now. After he scanned it twice, he threw it up into the air, tapped it with the tip of his staff and watched as it caught fire then disintegrated.

By that time Inuyasha was now beside him and watched mildly impressed. "I take it you didn't like the news?"

Miroku glanced at him before he started walking, Inuyasha beside him. "You've finished here. Made it through three circles." His voice was stiff with formality, almost as if he were reading it off of a podium.

"Yeah. I know how to count monk."

"Remember what Ayume said. If at any time you wish to leave Hell find a small fox demon."

"I remember."

"Do you wish to leave?"

"Now?" Inuyasha asked dubiously.

"Yes."

"Why are you asking?"

"Because from this point on things become…dangerous."

He snorted and scuffed the toe of his shoe on the marble flooring. "You mean this was all just a lighthearted dinner party? Gee, thanks for telling me man. And me without a bottle of wine."

Miroku cracked a smiled. "Funny. But do you wish to return to Earth?"

"And give up on Kagome?"

The monk nodded.

"No." Inuyasha's jaw clenched and his hands fisted. "No, I'm going to see this through. I'm going to save Kagome."

"'s soul."

"What?"

"I'm going to assume you didn't finish speaking so I finished for you. I'm going to presume you meant to say 'I'm going to save Kagome's soul.'"

Inuyasha turned red once he realized what Miroku was hinting at and jerked a nod. "Yes. Of course. I didn't finish speaking. You didn't give me time to."

Miroku eyed his change with a mixture of amusement and worry. If Inuyasha really believed that by saving Kagome's soul he could somehow bring her back to life they need to stop now, before he does something stupid like make a deal with His Highness Himself. But if it's only a slip of tongue then they need to press forward; the longer Inuyasha stayed in Hell the more appealing making deals will sound. Especially since His Highness wasn't the only one that goes around making bargains.

**OOO**

Reviews would be nice.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome


End file.
